Letting go
by Justarandompersonn
Summary: Callie's a Fire fighter. Arizona's a Surgeon. What happens when Callie puts her life in danger, how will arizona react?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any charecters they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Same goes with any story lines i may or may not use.**

Callie POV:

_get up. run. get out, get up. run. get out._ Callie Torres, trianed fire fighter of 7 years, was trapped in a burning building with no way to get out. She could feel the flames hot on her back and that when the panic spread through her body. ''Gov! I need a way out in the next five minutes or i'm not getting out at all! what the fuck is going on down there? wheres my escape route?'' She screams down the radio but nothing comes back to her _fucking radio! the one time i need you and you dont work! Arizona going to kill me._

She smells the gas before she hears it and now all she can do is accept her fate. And thats when she sees it, a fire ball heading in one direction and its not the one she wans it to be in she gets to her feet and runs as fast as she possibly can._ window to my left! why didnt i see it before! first floor not that long down but it isnt going to tickle_. She keeps running, closes her eyes, jumps feet first and hopes for the best.

Arizona POV.

I'm stood there, numb outside an inferno building knowing my wife is in there and there's nothing i can do, i want to help i mean i'm a doctor i should be able to help in someways but one Mark Sloan, Callie's best friend and fellow fire fighter, has his arms clamped around my chest not leting me move _cmon baby remember what i told you get up, run, get out._ We hear the Glass smash before we see her and straight after her follows an explosion the tears are flowing dowm my face as i fight against Mark ''Let me go! I need to help her! she needs a fucking Doctor Mark!'' he just holds on harder ''It's too dangerous Arizona and you know Torres would kill me for putting you in a dangerous situation''

These people must be fast because i see Callie being rushed past us on a hospital strecher, Mark finally lets me go and i am qiuck to follow them i hop into the ambulance just as they shut the doors ''It's okay I'm her wife'' I explain to the confused looking paramedic he just nods at me and i grab my unconsious wifes hand and stare at her face even with all the smoke and ash she's still as beautiful she was the day of our wedding.

Callie POV

I finally come around to the sounds of hospital machinery i try to move and that when i realise im on my front when i dare to open my eyes i realise I'm in the Burns Unit of SGMW ''Baby try not to move to much your gonna hurt yourself'' that the voice i've benn waiting for. the only voice i need right now, my wifes ''Whats the prognosis this time Doc?'' i say to my wife with a hoarse laugh ''Dont! don't try and mke a joke out of this Calliope! you have third degree burns to fourty percent of your back, you had smoke inhalition and lacerations to your face, so dont you fucking dare try to make light of the situation! not this time'' se screams at me, she's scared i get that if the tables were turned she'd have the same reaction ''I'm sorry Ari i didnt want to put you through this again but it' my job, it's what i love doing you knew this was going to happen one day you tell me every chance you get, I need to laugh or I'll cry about how fucked up this is''

Arizona POV

'' I uh I need to go home a had a 13 hour shift before your little stunt so I'm going home for a shower and to sleep, Mark said he'll stay the night i see you tomorrow'' i say as i lean and kiss her on the head, it may be hartles but i can't look at her right now i know it's her job but i don't know how i would have carried on if she had died she's a fuking idiot but i love her with everything i have, but right know i probably hate her more than i love her and she knows it too all she does is nod as I shut the door.

**I'm gonna try and get another chapter in by tonight if not tomorrow (Uk time) Leave a review tell me what you thing, and What arizona and callie should do.**


	2. Reasons

**Again All Charecters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC same with story lines i may use. All mistakes are my own.**

Arizona POV

I'm back at the hospital with my wife she's now rousing from her sleep i know we need to talk and i know my actions last night wasn't very Wife-ly but everyone has their reasons. ''Hey you came back'' Callie whispers to me ''Yeah kinda grown accustomed to having you in bed after four years, I'm sorry about last night about getting so mad and walking out I just wanted to tell you why'' ''I understand Ari I mean I was the one ho held you every night after Tim died in that fire'' my nostrils flair ''So why Callie? It wasn't your shift last night why were you at the station anyway? do you know what it's like to watch the person you love run into danger and not know if they're coming back? because I've done it twice now and I'll be damned if im doing it again!''

Callie POV

''What are you saying Arizona? that I have to give up my job? because that's not happening I can't believe you'd even suggest it, you knew who I was when we first got together and now what after four years you can't take it anymore?'' _how can she even ask me that ''_Calliope Iphegenia Torres I love you from the top of my head to the souls of my feet, which is why every time you are on duty I worry all the time every night you come home and I'm so grateful you made it but then i get this dread that settles in my stomach because I know you have to go and do it all again? you want to know why i over reacted last night?'' I stare at Ari and nod ''It's because I'm pregnant Callie and i can't risk loosing you and bringing up our baby on my own i want you to be at my side and not six feet under the ground, I'm not asking you to quit your job but lower your hours do fewer calls I don't know how it works i know you love your job Callie but do you love it more than me or our baby?''

**I know it's short but i felt i need to explain why Arizona Freaked out so much, Please Review it helps me alot :)**


	3. please leave

**All charecters and story lines i may use belong to Shond and ABC. All mistakes are my own.**

Callie POV

''Wait! First of all your pregnant? It worked? oh my god Arizona it worked! you need to kiss me right now'' and my wife leans over and kisses me but before i can take it further she pulls away so i continue ''Secondly don't ever think I love my Job more than you or our baby if it came down to it you know who or what I'd choose don't you ever doubt that please'' She looks at me with tears in her eyes. ''You still didn't answer me Callie, why were you at the fire station if it wasn't your shift?'''

''Because Mark was bummed about Lexie breaking up with him and I went over to see him and of course the fire alert went off and Burke had called in sick so I covered him, you know what happens when we get an alert we don't know what it's going to be if I knew it would have ended like this I wouldn't have entered the building!''

''Wait Burke was sick? Callie I saw him in the hospital earlier with Yang and he didn't look that sick to me''

''That Son of a bitch! I nearly died because he wanted to get laid! that bastard How fucking could he!'' at this point I'm thrashing around the bed with anger ''Callie! Baby please! you're gonna hurt yourself stop!'' so i do because lets face it if she said jump I'd say how high ''Ari I want to go home I'm sick of this hospital i j-just wanna g-g-go home'' and the floods open all the emotion I've held just leaves me

Arizona POV

I hold Callie as hard as I can in my arms, she's my wife and I wanna make her feel better ''I wish you were home too but not long and you'll be home I promise'' at that moment the door opens an Dr. Avery walks in ''Hello Callie just the routine check so if i ould lift your gown and check out your back that would be great'' She nods but then she surprises me ''Arziona could you leave please you don't need to see this'' ''Callie baby I don't care you still look beautiful to me i doesn't bother me''

''No Arizona, leave, Get out! it bothers me okay! I don;t want you seeing me like this!'' So with tears in my eyes i leave the room, i can hear her gasp with pain or surprise as i leave.

**So Is burke to blame? Callie's feeling insecure? how long will it last? Read and Review please it helps me loads! Thanks :)**


	4. Stay here please

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while been busy in Spain. Here's the next chapter. characters and storylines are owned by Shonda and ABC.**

Callie POV:

I can't look at her. My wife, the love of my life, the mother of my unborn child. and I pushed her away because I didn't want her seeing me at my worst so i just stare straight ahead. they finally let me lie on my back I've been in hospital for about two months now my lungs and face have improved, I've had three skin graphs on my back and It's still healing but every time my doctor wants to check I don't want her in the room _because you're an idiot _I think to myself.

Arizona POV

''baby you know I don't care about the scars right? scars are badass right?'' Callie just keeps staring straight ahead head slightly bowed she does this every time i mention her back or Jackson comes in to check her progress, don't get me wrong we talk about other stuff, the baby, moving into a bigger house, her going back to work stuff like that.

So i decide to do something about the silence i get up off the seat and get into her hospital bed she tenses a bit untill i grab on to her hand we just sit there for a while ''Cal we don't have to talk about your progress I just need you to know that I don't see you any different from the night i met you, nothing changes Your still that hot brunette that wouldn't quit checking out my ass'' She giggles to this ''And I know you think I need to leave the room but I hate that it has to be like this but whatever makes you feel comfortable I'm down with it''_  
_

Callie POV

''You can stay next time it's about time you saw it, I'm sorry I've been an asshole to you I just... You're so perfect every inch of you is perfect even with your growing belly it makes you even more perfect... and then there's me, the firefighter with dirt on her face and burns on her back I'm just scared you're gonna see them and change your mind about me''

''I could never do that Callie, and so what I like you come home with dirt in your hair and those scars? You get them saving people's lives Callie, you save people's lives just like I do but unlike you and Tim I'm not brave enough to run into burning buildings to do it, When I see you I see my brave loyal extremely sexy wife okay?''

Mark POV

I'm stood outside Torres's room waiting for Blondie to finish it's not that i don't want to go in I just want them to have some alone time ''Mark'' I turn around to see the last person i expected to see

''Burke you better have a good reason being here''

''It wasn't my fault Sloan and you know it''

''So getting laid was more important? she nearly died! my best friend nearly died and you dare try to come and see her, what is it Burke want forgiveness off her? something tells me you ain't getting it!''

''So you've never called in sick to get laid manwhore? somehow I don't think so'' _that it!_ I think to myself and give Burke the biggest right hook of my life ''Get up Burke! come with me'' and i grab his shoulders and burst through Callie's door ''Go on! Tell her! tell her getting laid was more important'' I hit him again

''Mark! stop she knows'' I glance up to Arizona I let go of a unconsious Burke and an intern comes and get him and leaves the room with him ''She knows Mark I told her months ago the second night she was in I told her''

Callie POV

''It's Okay Mark, I'm glad you got to him before he did I don't want him in my room again I can't trust myself with him so just tell him that now if you don't mind Dr. Avery will be here soon so I'll see you tomorrow Mark'' he nods, hugs me and leave so I Turn to Arizona ''You ready for this?'' I ask as she nods ''Hold my hand please'' I ask just as Jackson enters the room

''Callie just the routine check see if I am as good as everyone tells me'' he says with a wink

''Arizona's staying today Avery so lets just get it over and done with'' i say he looks surprised at first but nods

''C'mon then You know the drill lean forward'' Arizona squeezes my hand and I Lean forward with a sigh

**So Arizona's reaction is coming up is it going to be good or bad? Was mark right to confront Burke? Are Arizona and Callie on the mend? Read and Review Please I'd appreciate it loads**


	5. Talking terms

**Thanks for the review guys they help me so much! here's the next chapter. I own nothing they belong to Shonda and ABC**

Arizona POV

_that's more scarring than i expected but she's still beautiful_ I think to myself as Callie's dressing is taken off I squeeze her hand a little harder to show some support she just lower her head

''So as you can see the scarring is much better than when we started your progress'' Jackson explains to the both of us _what where they like before hand? _I think to myself I'm a Surgeon I see scars on cases before but this is Callie were talking about ''I'd give you another week in hospital before we discharged you It would normally be longer but knowing how professional and excellent a surgeon your wife is I'm confident you will be looked after in your home''

''Are you sure you want to look after me Ari?'' my wife asks meekly

''You don't even have to ask baby through sickness and in health we said and I'll be damned if i break our vows'' the grip on my hand tightens and i see tears running down her face

''So I'll leave you ladies to it for the night and I'll be back in the morning have a nice night Cal'' Dr. Avery says as he puts the dressing back on and leaves

Callie POV

''They're ugly ain't they'' I feel my wife shift on to the bed and cuddle into my side ''Callie don't you ever thing you're not beautiful, The scars are just as I expected and in a week I'm going to bring you home and you'll feel so much better after your out of this hospital I promise'' I shake my head to say yes because she's right i hate hospitals i always wondered how she could work in one as a fire fighter it's a ocupational hazard to end up in hospitals doesn't mean i like it any less

''Do you remember the first night we spent together and you scramed my back so bad we had to get your suture kit out and you felt so bad but i couldn't even feel it?'' I ask my wife

''I remember baby if i had a dollar every time i said sorry to you that night I would have made a fortune'' we both giggle

''Well it was just like that in the fire I could feel it at first and it hurt so bad it was like a white-hot burning sensation and i never thought it would go away but then it stopped as if someone had heard my pleas of pain and I just knew i had to get out of there I had to get back to you'' I say through my tears

''I was so scared Cal I just wanted to help you but Mark had such a grip on me he wouldn't let me go said you'd kick his ass if I even attempted to get in the building and then there was an explosion and I though this is it she's gone I'm never going to see her again and I'd never felt so numb and in pain at the same time''

''I'm glad Mark stopped you because if you had gone into the building and been stupid enough to try to get me and you died... I don't even want to think about it and I'm sorry i have to put you through that every time I go on a shift but I promise I'm going to cut back on my hours for you and our baby'' I say as i place my hand on her growing belly ''Sleep on here tonight with me Ari? The pain meds are kicking in and I hate not waking up with out you''

''I'm not going anywhere beautiful, go to sleep I'll be here when you open them brown eye's I love so much''

''I love you Arizona and I love you too peanut'' putting my hand on her stomach

''And we love you too'' i hear her say as she places a kiss on my cheek and i drift off to sleep

**So that's it for this chapter, did you like it? should I add some drama into the mix? Read and Review Please! Thanks :)**


	6. Going south

**I decided to put another chapter up. I own nothing it belongs to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

_Home sweet home i guess_ after months of being stuck in a hospital I was finally discharged this morning and went home as soon as i could, Arizona's still on shift so I'm all alone now with nothing but my thoughts and that scares me _might aswell have a bath_ I think as I enter the bathroom. I strip my clothes off and catch sight of my back in the mirror _why does she put up with me? I would have left me if I was in her shoes_ I think as i jump into the tub and the water stings at first but i get used to it.

**_*flashback*_**

_''c'mon torres we've got a fire on the southside'' Tim chirps at me as we hurry to get our gear on, We're out of the station and in the truck quick as we can and go racing through the streets as we pull up to the scene the fire's big but not as big as the ones we've had before _

_''You ready for this G. '' I say to Tim_

_''Always''' he smiles at me with the same dimples as my wife and i can't help the throb in my chest because she wasn't talking to me right now because of something i did when i was drunk that I couldn't remember but god forbid she told me what. So with that in the back of my mind i strap on my oxygen mask and head into the building we manage to put out the fire on the first floor and begin to move to the upstairs of the building I've got this feeling in my gut that I can't shift like something bad is going to happen but I ignore it and carry on _

_''Torres can you smell that?'' Tim calls over the radio only then do i realise there's a gas leak somewhere in the building. visibility at low so i can't see my brother-in-law anywhere_

_''Tim! Come in tim! we need to get out!'' i shout frantically over the radio_

_''Baby.. need.. get the.. go on ahead'' Comes back to me I'm not having it as i move further in i feel arms wrap around my waist ''Torres we need to leave now!'' Owen Hunt says as he pulls me out with him_

_''Tim's still in the Hunt! get off me'' I scream_

_''He's a big boy Torres He'll get out'' He calmly says to me as we leave the building and as my foot touches the grass outside the top half of the building blows up like a five-star movie building does and I know all of three things. One Tim's not coming out alive. Two Arizona just lost her brother. And three I don't know is she's going to forgive me_

Arizona POV

''Callie?... Cal?'' I call into the apartment but i get no answer ''Baby? where are you?'' I check the bedroom but there's no on there then i hear something in the bathroom but as i go to open the door I realise the door's lock my heart is beating faster and faster

''Callie? are you in there? open the door baby your scaring me now... Callie!'' I hear more commotion then i hear her say it ''Tim! i need.. get tim.. Arizona won't forgive me'' She says and my heart constricts for her I realise she's having a flashback so I kick the door s hard as i can and it flies open_ we can always replace it_ i think as i run to the bath to grab my wife out but as i touch the water i realise its piping hot

''Callie get out please! you're gonna hurt your back!'' I try to plead with my semi conscious wife but she can't hear me so i fling the cold water pipe on and i pull her out with all my might as her back collides with the cold tiles she comes into full conciousness and lets out a blood curdling scream i hold her head between my hands and try to calm her down

''Callie look at me i know it hurts baby but we need to get you up and get your creams and medications okay?'' I ask

''Ari please help me it hurts make it stop! make it stop babe'' She says with tears streaming down her cheeks so i lift her up with me and lay her face down on the bed i go into the kitchen and get her medication bag and cling film i rub her treatment creams on her back and she winces in pain as soon as the cream is on i wrap her back in cling film

''Callie you need to take your pills they'll help the pain i need you to roll over'' so she does as I say and i proceed to give her, her tablets I know it won't be long until the tablets kick in because they are high dose. Soon my wife drifts off to sleep so i grab my phone

''Jackson? It's Robbins I need you to get over here she was having a flashback in the bath and the water got really hot can you just come and check? Thanks'' i pace around my living room until i here the door bell go as i open it my stomach fills with rage because it wasnt Jackson behind the door...

**So who do you think is behind the door? Read and Review let me know what you think**


	7. Can you handle the truth?

**So guys here's the new chapter, If you guys could review a bit more that would be awesome only because I need to know if I'm doing the story right Etc. I own nothing they belong to Shonda and ABC**

Arizona POV

''You better have a good reason coming around here'' I say with my nostrils flaring

''I came to see Callie obviously'' he says back with a smirk

''Why didn't you bother visiting her in hospital she was in for the best part of three month''

''Because I knew you'd be there Arizona''

''so you come to my house?! where i live?! your more of an idiot than i though, Callie's sleeping now come back when I'm not here''

''You can't blame me forever Arizona it was Tim who decided to go to the second floor Torres told him to get out I was just doing my job and you know it!''

''See that's where your wrong Hunt, Callie wanted to help my brother but you just carried her out of that building like a child having a tantrum, you say you were doing your job but if you where why was Tim still inside the building and not having and escape route made for him? that's your job right? make sure everyone gets out? well my brother didn't and for months I couldn't look my wife in the eyes because I thought the worst of her thought she'd abandoned him when it was really you who abandoned him you sleazy bastard now leave my house right now!'' I all but scream I could see him getting more agitated but he needed to know what i thought about him then something snapped in him and i found myself pushed up against the wall with his hands at my throat

''you better watch your mouth little girl I only put up with you because I had some respect for Callie god knows i never had any for your brother I had done ten years on the force where he had done seven and he was still seen as golden boy so yeah maybe I got a little sloppy that night, maybe I just didn't want to find him an escape route cause if he was as good as everyone said why didn't he get out? because that's all he was no mouth and no action, Now this conversation never happened as far as the books are concerned your brother's death was an accident and we are going to keep it that way or maybe the next time Callie is stuck in a similar situation there wont be an escape route for her either'' He snarls at me

''She's right you are a sleazy bastard'' Jackson says from behind us ''Now your going to let go of Arizona and your going to go to the police station and hand yourself in for what you've done if not I've always got a recording on my phone that will help get you inside, It's best you leave because I wouldn't want to be you when Callie wakes up and finds out what you did to her Wife and what you did to her brother-in-law''

and just like that he let's go of my neck and scampers away like a dog who's been kicked finally all the new information gets to me and i crumple to the floor in tears, Jackson lifts me up and brings me into the apartment and i cling to him as hard as i can

''He-he should be al-alive, he should b-b-be here but he's not! because of what? jealousy in the workplace I-I hate him! He-he doesn't deserve to be govener''

''I know Arizona I'm so sorry but I don't think he's going to be on the job any longer We'll go to the police station just as soon as i check on Callie okay?''

so we enter the bedroom where my wife is still passed out i gently touch her face to rouse her and it works

''Baby Jackson's here to check your back okay?''

''mm'kay be quick though I'm sleepy'' she says in the most adorable sleep voice, as Jackson takes the cling film off the redness has gone down from the creams and he caries out his inspection of her back after five minutes he turns to me

''I can still see some redness to her back nothing to be concerned about, good save with the cling film though our a doctor so I don't need to tell you that, In future though make sure she doesn't lock the bathroom door or maybe even you take baths and showers with her just to be on the safe side, bring her in tomorrow and I'll prescribe some more creams and tablets''

''Ari babe why have you been crying? is it because of me?'' she looks at me with saddened eyes

''No Cal it wasn't you or anything you did I'll tell you in the morning Okay just go back to sleep I love you'' I kiss her cheek and she nods mumbles an I love you and drifts back off o sleep ''Jackson can we do the police station tomorrow I just want to be with here tonight I don't want to leave her''

''Of course I'm going to go to Marks tonight I'll tell him whats happened and We can both take turns listening out for anything I don't want Owen to come back tonight, Goodnight Arizona'' just as he leave the Bedroom I call ''Your a good man Jackson, Mark's lucky to have you''

**So? It was hunt all along, what did you think of the chapter? Let me know please! review review review! Thanks:)**


	8. Well?

**New update. I own nothing it belongs to Shonda and ABC. All mistakes are my own**

Callie POV

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is my wife looking at me through glassy eyes, I remember her crying last night but she says it wasn't because of me but I'm not too sure about that so I decide to see whats wrong with my wife because that's what I'm supposed to do right?

''Whats wrong Ari? You've been crying again'' I whisper to her then I notice red marks around her neck ''Where did they come from?'' I said as I gently stroke her neck ''Was it me?'' because I know when I have a trigger or a flashback my actions are out of my control

''No baby it wasn't you I promise, Owen came around last night and he uh... he got a bit aggressive with me because I said some things to him''

''I.. he did this? wait till I see him I'll kill him! I swear to god Arizona if he ever touches you again I'll kill him! how could that asshole do that to a pregnant woman let alone that woman being my wife!''

''Callie calm down baby Jackson got there just in time but uh.. Owen he old me some things last night and I'm so sorry! for all them months after Tim died I wouldn't look at you I'm so sorry I should have believed you please forgive me'' She says frantically

''Whoh woah what did he say to you? of course I forgive you, you were grieving for your brother I don't blame you for the way you treated me I kinda deserved it for not going after him even when Hunt had me in a bear grip''

''No! Callie don't say that because he confessed to me last night, Hunt he said that he didn't plan an escape route for Tim because everyone saw Tim as the golden boy and he wanted to see if he was as good as he said he was, Owen told me not to say anything because he'd do the same to you but then Avery came around the corner and said he'd recorded it all so Owen left the building I don't know where he is I was supposed to go to the police but Jackson went on his own I don't want to leave you here on your own with Owen still out there''

I can't form words because i have so much anger building up in me right now I knew hunt was sleazy but to make my brother-in-law walk into his own deathbed makes me want to find that prick and string him up every way possible because he took Tim away from me and Arizona and he nearly broke me and Arizona

Arizona POV

i don't know if I regret telling Callie about last night or not because she's been quiet and I can tell she's getting more wound up by the second because her jaw is tensing and she only does that when she's angry but before I could ask her anything her lips attack mine, she grabs the back of my neck and pushes me further into the kiss so i do because oh my god I've missed this her tongue enters my mouth and I let out a moan we both break for air and she looks me dead in the eye

''Your okay Ari, as long as your okay then I'm okay I'll deal with Owen later but now I just want to kiss you'' She says

''Then kiss me babe'' and with that her lips are back on mine but instead of it being frantic it's slow and loving just like the many we've shared during pillow talk I love it when she kisses me but these are the best kisses of all, she moves her lips down to my neck and attaches on to my pulse point and a moan escapes the back of my throat as she sucks on my neck I know it's going to leave a mark but i don't really care right now, her hand snakes up my T-shirt and starts massaging my bare breast ''oh Cal, I've missed you'' i sigh as her thumb and forefinger squeeze round my nipple and it instantly tightens under her touch and she starts teasing my ridged nipple with her fingers and her lips against my neck I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter by the second

Callie POV

I know Arizona's turned on right now because being with her for as long as I have I've learned she loves her neck being kissed and her nipples are super sensitive I know she likes to be teased even if she wont admit it and if she wakes up to sex she'll be te happiest person you'll know for the rest of the day, so I take my lips from her neck and my hand of her achingly perfect breast and i lift her T-shirt above her head and rid her from the material I attach my lips to her other nipple and it stiffens under my tongue whilst my tongue is teasing her i move my hands to her boyshorts she always wears to be as I'm just about to slip my hand down I hear

''Oh god! I'm so sorry guys!'' _Sloan must have a freaking radar or something! _I think and the bedroom door slams I let out a laugh because even though Sloan was known as the biggest manwhore ever Since he got involved with Avery _after many drunk phone calls and realisiaontoins_ he only has eyes for his boyfriend, cute when you think about it really

''Callipoe I know your not laughing!'' _oops _

''No.. well yeah but I mean c'mon if Mark had done that a year ago he would have probably stuck around for a show but look at him all under the thumb and bashful isn't it a little funny?''

''haha i guess so, I never thought of it like that''

''Lets go see what he wants then'' I say as i get up off my wife making sure i kiss the top of her nose before I get off the bed

''No! you can't leave me like this, please! I'll um.. I'll-''

''You'll? sorry babe but It's got to be important he hardly comes around here anymore as soon as he's gone I promise we'll finish where we left off'' I say at my adorably sulking wife

I open the bedroom door and Marks stood there looking kind of worried ''Whats wrong Mark?'' but he stays silent which is weird for him ''Marcus Sloan tell me whats wrong''

''Cal, Your not going to like this''

**That's it for this chapter, What do think Marks got to say? Read and Review guys! :)**


	9. the first time i ever saw you

**So somebody in the reviews wanted a flashback of Callie and Arizona meeting, I guess i could fit that in as well. I own nothing it belongs to Shonda and ABC. All mistakes are my own**

_***flashback***_

_stop staring Callie, stop staring _I think to myself _Your gonna get caught and make yourself look like an idiot _I'm at Joes with the rest of the fire crew celebrating our first shift completed I'm supposed to be enjoying it with the boys but there's this Blonde beauty with an ass that just won't quit I see Tim walk up to her and grab her by the shoulders to bring her over to the table _that can't be his girlfriend they look like brother and sis oh shit they are relax _

''Hey guys this is Arizona my sister'' He says with a grin towards me ''Arizona, this is Callie the woman who won't stop perving on you'' _omg i need to die right now_

''Yeah I had noticed the uh.. ass ogling all night'' _like ground you need to open up right now and freaking swallow me okay! _''Aw Tim you made her blush! I'm sorry Callie, he put me up to it how about I buy you a drink to say sorry?''

''uhhh.. ye-yeah sure I'll uh come to the bar with you'' I say getting to my feet Tim gives me that 'Please-dont-bang-my-sister-tonight' look and I just give him a wink back once we get to the bar I order a bottle of beer while Arizona orders a white wine

''So Callie do you stare at every woman ass?''

''Just the ones i find hot'' I say ''Wait that sounded creepy I'm not like an ass stalker or anything, not that you're not hot I just.. ugh''

''Callie don't sweat it I think your hot too I especially like a girl who fumbles over her words'' she says with a laugh and I can't help but laugh to ''So why don't we find an empty booth and we can talk more?''

''I uh I can't leave the boys We're kinda celebrating getting through the first shift''

''I know my brother works with you remember which is why if he gives you any grief for leaving I'll deal with him''

''Oh yeah ah okay yeah I can leave, Totally fine''_ way to sound like a dumbass Callie!_

_''_I'm glad you made a decision, All by yourself too!'' she says with a wink and a smile that shows her dimples and I go week at the knees, We make our way over to the first empty booth we find ''So Callie you're a big tought fire fighter? i mean male fire fighters don't do it for me but a woman fire fighter now we're talking''

''Yeah I started today but Obviously you know that It's great I love it, I knew this was the job i wanted since I was a little kid, so what do you do?''

''Well I started my Internship at SGMW hospital and just like you i knew i wanted to be a doctor, Well a surgeon really since i was little too''

''That's kind of great you'll probably see me around a lot then the hospitals like a fire fighters second home or so I've heard'' i say with a smile

''Well i hope it's bringing people in and not yourself I don't fancy the Idea of treating you all the time unless i get a free grope out of it'' _this womans going to be the death of me_

''Hey scars are badass tells a story right? about that person i mean when your born your body's blank but the more forward in life you get, you add scars bruises cuts all those things says alot about a person really'' and she gives me a super magic smile that i can't help but match

''I never thought of it like that Callie It's kinda awesome when you put it like that'' *Beep beep beep* ''Shit that's my pager another attending needs a coffee i guess but hey give me your phone, I'll give you mine we'll have to swap numbers i like hanging out with you'' so we do just that once are phones are back to the original owners she goes to get out of her seat

''Hey I'll walk you to the hospital it's on my way home anyway I'm kinda tired so I'll call it a night'' I say and she just holds her hand out and smiles, with out hands entwined with each other we walk side by side to the hospital we don't say anything just enjoy our pretty pink bubble

''So here's my stop I'll see you around sometime?''

''Definatly oh and Arizona I had a great night tonight so thanks''

''Me too Cal, me too'' I go to hug her but she grabs the collars of my leather jacket and pulls me into a kiss it doesn't last long and it's pretty innocent but it makes my heart pound in my chest and makes the air in my lungs disappear we pull away from each other both with matching smiles on our face trying to catch our breath

''See you around'' she says as she walks into the entrance of the hospital with an extra sway in her hips _yep this woman will be the death of me_

_***End of** **flashback***_

''He's left and no one can find him Cal when i went to the fire station to see the prick i found this on his desk'' Mark says as he passes a note to me as I read it I feel more and more uneasy

_don't look for me cause you won't find me the moment a police officer tries to arrest me I'm coming for all of you each and everyone of you - Hunt_

**So That's it? Did you like it? Review please guys it means loads to me! :)**


	10. Part 1

**Here's the Next chapter. It's going to be a two-parter to the first part might be shorted than my earlier chapters. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome! I own nothing they belong to Shonda and ABC.**

Callie POV

''No! no way Sloan! we are not calling the police you heard what he said He'll come after us, We'll figure something out ourselves'' I all but yell at him

''What so your just going to back down like that?'' he asks

''I'm not backing down but the last thing I need is to be putting my pregnant wife in danger okay?''

''What about me and Jackson huh? you don't think we deserve some protecting you get to stay home and make sure everything is fine with Blondie but me and Jackson we go to work Hunt could show up at anytime! I don't want to lose him just like you Dont want to lose her, we need protection Callie, the police can give us that! just think about it'' then he leaves the apartment and I'm left to ponder what he said

i feel a pair of arms wrap about waist and I can't help but smile so I turn and face my wife whilst I lay my head on her shoulder

''You heard that?'' I ask, she just nods ''What do you think we should do?''

''I don't know Cal, I don't want us to get hurt but I don't want some psychopath coming after me and our baby I think we need to really think about what we're gonna do'' she sighs ''Just come back to bed? i don't want to think about it right now I just want to be held by my wife'' So she leads us to the bedroom and i lay down to face the ceiling trying to figure out how I'm gonna save my family from this mess, Arizona currently has her leg over mine, arm on my stomach and her head is on my neck and I can feel her breath tickling my skin, I never thought we'd get back to this but now we are and the same person is threatning to rip us apart again?

_***flashback***_

''Where were you? huh where the fuck were you Callie! when Tim was being burned alive? you just left him! How could you abandon your own brother-in-law'' she yells at me then i see a lamp flying at my head so i duck as quick as i can

''I tried! jesus I tried but Owen told me if he hadn't dragged me out and I had followed him I would be in the same position as Tim right now! God don't you think I would switch places with him if i could? you'd be fine, find someone else and be happy and you'd still have your brother but now your stuck with just me, but it wont be just me and you before long will it?'' I ask her ''You can't look at me Arizona, Your living with your mother and father again, you don't even wear your wedding ring anymore, we're over aint we? you knew it before I did''

''I can't look at you Callie because every time I do I just want to hit you or do something! I fucking hate you and love you at the same time! how is that even possible? Your not the woman who walked me to the hospital that night not in my eyes, not anymore I'm trying to figure out what to do with us''

''I hate myself too so don't feel bad about it, I have to go, just please I can't lose you Arizona I love you to much''

_***End of**_ **_flashback*_**

''I'm So glad you came back to me after Tim'' I whisper to her ''I deserved everything you did for me because I should have done more to help him I'm so-''

Arizona POV

I cut her off with a kiss because I can't bear to hear the words coming out of her mouth, I treated her like dirt and she just took it all and now she thinks she deserves it? no.

''Don't'' I whisper and grab the back of her neck I kiss her with everything I have, I love this woman she's the love of my life, I'm going to show her how much I love her.

**So that's it! What did you think Read and Review and I'll try to get part 2 up as soon as possible.**


	11. Part 2

**Part 2. *smut* Thanks for the reviews guys, I do try to write as much as i can but then writers block kicks in sometimes. I own nothing they belong to Shonda and ABC. All mistakes are my own**

Arizona POV

''Oh fuck! Ari p-please, harder!'' she screams into my ear I already have two fingers pumping in and out of her with ease so I add another and her fingers dig even harder into my shoulders I latch onto her painfully tightened nipple and smooth my tongue over it I can tell her orgasm won't be long because I can feel her squeezing around my fingers so I place my thumb on her clit and make tight circles and that was enough to drive her over the edge

Callie POV

I can feel her peppering my face with kisses so I flip us so I'm on top I can feel her wet heat on my thigh so I know there's no teasing right now my hand trails down the valley of her breasts down her toned stomach and over her slick heat I circle her entrance with two fingers whilst my tongue enters her mouth my fingers enter her wet pussy and her hips grind down on to my fingers as she nips at my bottom lip i start sliding in and out as hard as i can the bed squeaks below us with effort

her hands scrape against my shoulder blades so I slip a third finger into her and suck on her ivory neck I know it's going to leave a mark but I feel the need for everyone to know she's mine I make my movements faster I can tell she's trying to hold her orgasm off so I decide to help her ''Cum for me baby, I know you want to, cum for me'' I whisper into her ear as my thumb works on her clit and with that she clamps around my fingers and her own fingers scrape the expanse of my back, Normally I love it when she marks me but the moment her fingers touch my scarring I have to roll off her because my heart begins to pound in my chest and I can't catch my breath before I know it I'm hyperventilating

Arizona POV

_shit shit shit!_ ''Callie baby deep breaths, In through your nose and out through your mouth'' I try to encourage my wife to steady her breathing _what kind of idiot are you? _ I question myself, before long her breathing is back to normal

''I'm sorry for panicing'' she says to me like it's her fault

''No, no I should have realised.. god I'm an idiot sometimes'' I chaste myself

''We didn't know I'd have that reaction.. maybe I need to go an see a professional I don't want the accident to take over my life and with the baby coming I can't afford to be having triggers or flashbacks''

''If you want i can talk to Dr. Wyatt for you, I'm proud you decided for yourself''

''Yeah maybe that's what I need, this thing with Owen.. maybe going to the police is for the best because Sloan's right I can protect you but he can't protect Avery i really think he loves him so what do you think?''

''I think the four of us need to sit down and come up with a plan, maybe we could get together tommorow''

''Yeah I'll call Mark later see if he and Jackson are up for it'' She says as she places a hand over my growing baby bump ''I can't wait for the baby to come, You'll be a great mom I know you will''

''And you'll be the parent who teaches our kid to throw a punch 'hit hard so you only have to hit once' like my father taught me'' i say with a giggle, I snuggle in closer to my wife and pull the comforter further up our bodies ''I love you Calliope'' i say with a yawn

''I love you too, and our little peanut'' i hear her say just as i fall asleep

Callie POV

I'm woken up to a bang in the living room I quickly jump out of bed and throw on the first clothes I find, when I get to the living room I see sloan pacing around he living room

''He's gone Cal! Avery's gone! I went to the police behind everyone's backs I though I was doing the right thing then I go to pick im up for date night but he's not there so I go to his locker see if he's down there and I find this'' he frantically says as he thrusts a note into my hand

''_no wonder pretty boy goes for the fire fighters cause he didn't go down without a fight, now I told you to leave the police out of it but seeing as one of you can't keep your mouths shut I had to teach you all a lesson, One down three to go -Hunt''_

''Shit! Sloan shit! why did you go to the police? now we're all in danger, for real! We uh... We need to-''

''Cal, you know who you need to call! please I need him back, Just call him you know he can make this situation go away!''

_shit he's right_ So I pull my phone out and call the only person I know who can help

**So that's it for this chapter? Who do you think Callie's going to call? Wheres Jackson? Read and review please:) **


	12. SOS

**here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I own nothing, Shanda and ABC do. All mistaks are my own**

Callie POV

''Hi dad I need your help, It's kind of important so if you could get back to me as soon as you can that would be great, thanks bye'' I look up at Mark and shake my head, it doesn't surprise me my father wouldn't pick up the phone, I was the golden girl before I started dating women then it was all 'I can't accept you, come back to me when you've changed your ways'

''What are we going to do Cal? I've lost him, put us in danger and your pissed at me and it's all my fault'' he says with solemn eyes

''your right I am pissed because before me and Arizona went to bed last night we said we should all sit down and figure something out, but no you just had to be the hero of the day didn't you? now he's after us and I haven't got a clue what to do or how to protect my family! there's only so much I can do Sloan I'm not freaking wonder woman, We don't know where Avery is but we are going to find him we just have to come up with a plan okay let's just hope that my father pulls his head out of his ass and calls me back''

''What was that about your dad'' Arizona asks from the bedroom door ''what's gone on Calliope? why is Mark in the living room at one in the morning?''

''He.. uh he went to get Jackson from the hospital but he wasn't there, found a note that said Owen's got him and he's coming for us because Sloan just had to go to the police like a whiney little bitch''

''A whiney little bitch? Cal this is our lives! and now my boyfriend is missing and im being a whiney little bitch?! you know what go screw yourself, cause me or Jackson wouldn't have been in this situation if Blondie didn't go running her mouth to hunt!''

''Get out Sloan! you wanna do this on your own then fine! I have to put my baby and wife first okay? If I die then boo hoo it's a tragedy but not them so I can't be looking out for everyone right now!''

''Torres I have been your best friend since High school and We've been through everything together, I just... I want this situation to go away I want to find Hunt and put an end to this now I can do that alone or you can help me''

''Your willing to have that on your conscience for the rest of your life? Because if you can Sloan I'm right there with you'' he just nods his head and I feel like I've just made a deal with the devil

Arizona POV

''Whoa! okay I'm all for the situation going away too but no Calliope you don't get to go be Rambo I say we try to call your father again, because if Hunt dies at the hands of you two? well your no better than him'' I say as i walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder ''Please babe there's another way around this and Sloan, we will find Jackson okay'' He looks at me with tears in his eyes and clenches his jaw ''Callie, try to ring Carlos again okay? I don't want him near me as much as you but he's the only person we have to help us right now''

Whilst Callie goes in the other room to try to ring her father It's just me and Sloan he's just stood there like he has no sence of direction, I used to dislike this man but Callie's right Avery changed him for the better and him being my wife's person I've come to like him, so I do the only thing I can do right now and that's walk up to the man and hug him, it's not long before the floodgates open and he's sobbing on my shoulder so I hold him closer and think of all the good things he's done for me and Callie

_***flashback***_

''Blondie! what's in the bag?'' I hear Sloan holler as I walk into the fire station, it's my day off and I decide to surprise my wife with lunch seeing as we haven't been able to spend that much time together

''Sloan is Callie around? Got her some lunch''

''Yeah She's in the communal area I'll walk with you'' Sloan says as we push through the double doors to the stairs ''Ten bucks I can beat you to the top'' He says with a grin

''Slaon you realise I run up and down stairs all day in work? Fine it's on''

''three.. two.. go!'' he says with laughter as he races up the stairs

''Hey! that's cheating'' I pant as i catch up with him we're both neck and neck until he reaches the top step and his feet fail him, he trips and goes flying through the double doors leading towards the communal area and I can't breathe I'm laughing so much I have tears rolling down my face

''Ouch'' I hear the idiot groan ''I totally had that until we hit that crooked step''

''Yeah Sloan because that step is as crooked as you, cheater, Hey Cal I got you some food'' I say as I hold up the bag but she doesn't look impressed

''What have I told you two about running? especially up the stairs? Sloan get up! this has you written all over it, just don't do it again okay?'' she scolds the two of us and all we can do is nod our head like children

''hey who's the blonde piece of ass?'' Someone who I've never seen before shouts across the room ''please tell me your new that would make my day''

''Mendez shut your mouth and don't talk to my wife like that'' Callie says sternly

''Wait? you two are.. dykes? Jesus a guy can't catch a break around here''

''Mendez shut your mouth!'' but this time it's Sloan who gets involved

''Don't tell me you like that kind of shit Sloan I'm all for the porn side but when did they let abominations like you get married?'' Before any of us can answer Sloan has this Mendez by the neck of his T-shirt and up against the wall

''Listen here you ignorant prick, you're gonna show these two women some respect and any other person who walks in here for that matter regardless of their sexuality or I'll break your face so hard not even my Boyfriend would be able to stitch it back up, are we clear?''

''Fuck you fagg-'' before he can finish his sentence mark lays a fist right into his nose and it breaks with a crack, then he lays another, and another until Callie's pulling him off

''You made your point Sloan, now stand down! go have a Shower, or a cigarette but get out of here before Hunt comes because All i saw was him tripping over and hitting his face against the table, isn't that right guys'' There is a chorus' of 'yup' and 'that's right' from the other fire fighters so Sloan straightens up and leaves the communal area i grab his shoulder

''Thanks Sloan, Your kinda awesome'' He just smiles and nods

_***End of flashback***_

Callie POV

I walk back into the living room to a sight that makes my heart melt Arizona and Sloan are hugging it out and I can't help but smile I clear my throat not to embarrass them and they break apart

''So my dad says he's getting the Jet ready and he'll be here as soon as he can, he said to sit tight and wait and We'll get it sorted when he's here''

''Thank god! I owe you one Cal'' Sloan says and all I can do is prepared for the Show down that's inevitable between me, my wife and my father

**So That's that chapter What did you guys think? are you Glad Carlos decided to help Callie? Read and review! Thanks :)**


	13. MFEO?

**I'm down with the chickenpox so I got a lot of free time on my hands so updates will be pretty much everyday. I own nothing Shonda and ABC do. All mistakes are my own.**

Callie POV

''So that's the situation, can you help us or not?'' i direct my question towards my father

''I can, I mean this Owen doesn't sound like the best criminal mind ever, he leaves notes for everybody to see, he even signs them he's obviously still in Seattle because he knows your movements and if the police were able to get to him once I'm sure my guys will be able to get to him again and get this friend of Marks back that is if we have someone to take back now I can promise you all security but I only have one demand and I wont compromise on this so you should really consider this Calliope'' he says with this glint in his eyes that makes me dead set on thinking I'm not going to like what comes out of his mouth next, he had the same glint in his eyes when I introduced Arizona as my girlfriend

_***Flashback***_

''So you have a new gentleman suitor that's great! when can I meet him?'' my father asks over the phone

''Dad.. uh it's not a.. gentleman.. It's a woman''

''I don't understand? your courting a person of the same sex?''

''Yeah I guess I am.. Her names Arizona and she's a pediatric surgeon she's a year older than me and we met about a month ago''

''Calliope mija I love you with everything I am and I've always tried to support you in whatever you do but this? what did I do to make you want to hurt me like this?

''Papi I'm not trying to hurt you, she makes me happy, happier than I've ever been with somebody else, she gives me butterflies and goosebumps and my heart pounds when I'm around her she can make me stumble on my words like a idiot with one look, I'm falling in love with her daddy and I'll do that with or without your support but I'd rather have you on my side''

''No, I can't I brought you up by the bible you know better than this, you can't talk about love in this situation It's not right, I'm worried about you Calliope maybe It's all the men you work with at the fire station, why don't you come home for a while and we'll see if we can make you better?''

''Make me better?! this is not an Illness dad it's not like you can pray away the gay and I'll magically be straight again, people can't help who they fall in love with! I thought at least you would be on my side!''

''If you choose this woman over your family That's it! Don't do this to me mija''

''No dad don't do this to me! no one said anything about choosing until now but if I have to choose then I choose her because at least she will love me for who I am unlike you!''

''Then so be it Calliope, but you will regret this one day'' he says as he puts the phone down, I'm left wondering how a parent van do that to his own child, when Arizona told me about her fathers reaction and how he only cared that she was still his Arizona it gave me hope, but then again I knew I wouldn't have had the warmest reception but nothing prepared me for that

**_*End of flashback*_**

''So what's your condition Dad?''

''I want you to divorce Arizona, you've played house long enough it's time to settle down with a man, I know someone his name is Pablo he's the son of a works associate, good guy graduated top of Harvard has an excellent carrier in the law industry good genes all that, you come home with me back to Miami and I make Owen go away, I give Mark and just because she is pregnant I'll give Arizona protection too, they won't come to any harm I can guarantee that. So Calliope what is it going to be?''

Arizona POV

You could hear a pin drop in the room right now which makes me uneasy because Callie hasn't said anything

''Oh my god, your actually thinking about it?! Callie! look at me'' I demand

''Yeah Torres tell him where to go we'll find someone else to help'' Mark chirps in

''Everybody just shut up! If we find someone else that's more time Owens out there and Jackson missing! just.. let me.. let me think'' she yells and I can see Carlos smirking

''Mija just say the word and the situation will be over before you know it''

Callie looks at me with tears in her eyes takes a deep breath turns to her father and utters the one word that shatters my heart into a million pieces

''Deal''

**Before you start throwing bricks at me remember MFEO. Read and Review guys! Next chapter may be up later today if not tomorrow :)**


	14. Adios?

**here's the next chapter. I own nothing Shonda and ABC do. All mistakes are my own.**

Callie POV

''Callie no! don't do this we can find someone else! please baby I love you'' My wife frantically yells at me and it breaks my heart to see her like this, it breaks it even further to know it's my fault

''Dad can I talk to Mark and Arizona, say goodbye please?''

''Sure thing mija I'll pull the car around'' He says as he hugs me and leaves, as soon as he's gone I pull Arizona into a bone crushing hug

''Babe you need to calm down please for the baby's sake, look here's how this is going to play out, Your going to move in with Mark while I go back to Miami with him we file for divorce but you don't sign the papers, you refuse too I make out that it's over between us so he keeps his end of the deal and as soon as I know Hunt is behind bars and Jackson's back, then I come back to you okay?''

''So your just going to leave me? go back to Miami whilst I'm stuck here your going to miss so many baby scans! what if I go into labour early? and you're not there?''

''Ari I need to do this, I can only protect you so much but my fathers guys? they can guarantee you or the baby doesn't come to harm, so I miss a few scans but then I don't miss the really Important stuff you know first steps, first words all that, and you're not going to go into labour early don't think like that it just.. it has to be this way''

''There's really no other way around this?'' she asks me with tears streaking down her face

''No babe, the quicker it's over the quicker we can get on with our lives'' she goes to talk but she can't get her words out so she just nods and i pull her into a hug and crash our lips together the kiss heats up until a clear of the throat stops us

''Torres, Robbins you should probably stop cause the plan will be ruined if old Torres comes up here and your practically humping each other'' e says with a laugh ''So Robbins, you should probably pack a few things''

''Mark, please look after her you're the only person I trust to do so right now''

''You don't even have to ask Torres'' he answer, we've been friends since highschool I can still remember the day i met him

_***flashback***_

they say the worst part about highschool is the first lunch break because If you don't know anybody there your more or less the outsider, I can confirm that the statement is true I'm the new kid who just moved from Miami, no friends or acquaintances so there I am stood in the middle of the cafeteria with a tray of food looking like a fish out of water

''Hey, you look kinda lost'' I hear a voice from the table behind me I turn to see the same dude who wouldn't quit staring at me in third period _freaking jocks_

''No, not lost just umm-''

''Why don't you join me before your food gets cold?''

''Look just so you know we're only going to get as far as friendship okay'' I say as I sit down

''pfft, please He's got more of a chance with me darling''

''Wow, Really? then what's with the staring in thrid period'' I ask

''Well your the new kid plus If my gaydars' right you play for my team I just had to figure it out, So was I right?''

''I'm not liable to discuss that'' he belly laughs at my statement ''What?''

''It's just one your gay because any other girl would have a hissy fit and say no, but the fact you said that makes me think you've got a pretty big trust fund''

''that's kind of presumptuous of you there, for someone who doesn't know my name you sure think you know a lot about me''

''How about you tell me your name then?'' he quirks an eyebrow at me so I raise one back

''Sorry I don't give my name to strangers'' I say with a smile so he sticks his hand out

''Mark Sloan, pleasure to meet you, now we're not strangers anymore right'' So i take the offered hand

''Callie Torres, I guess we're not''

''Ha! I knew it! Torres as In Torres Hotels so how big is your trust fund then lady lover''

''Probably as big as your Ego kid'' he gestures his hands over his chest like he's been shot ''C'mon Sloan I need to get to need lesson you can walk me peasent'' and we both laugh _maybe this kid isn't so bad_

**_*End of flashback*_**

Arizona POV

It's been four hours since Callie left and me and Mark are now sat on the sofa watching E.R which is totally over rated if you ask me, We hear a knock on the door and I instantly tense up

''Stay here Robbins I'll go check it out'' Marks says as he get's off te sofa my heart is pounding and my palms start sweating

**So there's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review guys!**


	15. I miss you

**here's the next chapter. I own nothing Shonda and ABC do. All mistakes are my own.**

Mark POV

I open the door to two men I've never seen before I don't know whether this makes me nervous or not

''You guys have ten seconds to tell me who you are''

''I'm Alex Karev and this is Ben Warren we're the security entail Mr. Torres has assigned to you, you must be Mark Sloan correct? and i believe a Miss. Arizona Robbins lives here''

''Yeah and its Mrs. not Miss.''

''Well according to Mr. Torres Arizona is getting a divorce but it's not my place to interfere, so can we come in?''

''Uh yeah I guess but first I'll need to see some I.D or paperwork to let me know you are who you say you are''

''Of course we wouldn't expect any different'' Karev says as he pulls out a piece of paperwork that indeed tells me he is a certified body guard _so he's keeping to his end of the bargain_

''Well come on in then'' i say as we walk into my living room ''Robbins this is Alex and Ben they're the security Carlos gave us, don't worry they check out'' I say as she nods

''This is just a formal visit o let you know that we will be working on and off I'll take tonight and you'll have Ben with you tomorrow it will carry on like that untill we are no longer needed I'll sleep on the couch and so will Ben when it's his shift''

''Yeah cool I mean I'd give you the spare room but that's Arizona's temp room untill this blows over'' I say and the two men just nod ''So um I'm going to bed if Arizona stays up i expect no messing around you understand?''

''Of course we would never try anything on, even if she is single'' _this douche needs to stop talking_

''Um I'm going to bed to Mark so I'll see ou in the morning'' She says as she hugs me and then leaves for the spare room

Arizona POV

I pull my phone out to one text message and my heart leaps when i see it's from Callie

**Hey baby, I landed safe I've been lying in my bed for hours but I can't fall asleep, I miss you and I love you - C xo**

**I miss you too! I just want this to be over so I can get you back, I have a scan tomorrow for the Sex, do you want to know? - Ax**

**Yeah, I mean we should know right helps us be ready? I can't wait for this to be over too - C xo**

**defiantly I don't want to be one of those moms that dresses the baby in gender nuteral clothes untill we buy some more, I love you - Ax**

**I know those moms are the worst Lol, I'm gonna try to get some sleep now, I'm still in love with you maybe even more since the day i met you - C xo**

**Okay baby Sleep tight, I love you more than you know it - Ax**

I put my phone down to rest and lay back in the bed it takes me a while before I finally fall asleep.

Mark POV

I can't fall asleep I haven't been able too since Jackson went missing, the first time I met him i knew he was going to be special to me and I had kissed a few frogs but I've found my prince but he's not here and I know it's my fault even if Arizona tells me I was doing what I though was right.. I just want him back so with that in the back of my mind after fighting with myself I finally fall asleep.

Arizona POV

When I wake up the first thing I remember is I have a scan so I rush into the shower and get dressed I say goodbye to Mark and Alex has decided to come with me I know we need security but this is a bit weird taking a man I don't know to my baby scan when it should be Calliope there as I enter the hospital I go to the OBGYN wing and let myself in the room Alex goes to come in but I stop him

''Hey Alex look I know your supposed to stay with us but you can stay here If there's any problems I'll shout okay''

''Yeah sure go ahead boss''

When I'm there I change into the gowns like I do every time, Working in the hospital I don't bother waiting around I know everyone who works her but Dr. Fields is nowhere to be seen _must be running late_ so I get up in the stirrups and close my eyes there's this headache I just can't shift maybe It's because of Callie's special treatment I normally have

I hear the lock on the door click and this panics me because we never lock the doors

Bailey's POV

now why in the hell did I see Arizona going for a baby scan, Dr. Fields isn't in today did no one tell her, I go up to the wing and there's a strange man stood there

''Uh can I help you sir?'' I ask

''Hi, Alex Karev you'll be seeing me around I'm the security assigned to Dr. Robbins''

''Boy why would she need security?''

''I'm not inclined to say sorry madam''

''Well could you at least let her know that The OBGYN isn't in today? matter of fact I'll do it myself'' I say as i go to open the door but it's locked ''Why's the door locked?''

''That isn't good'' He says and then we hear a frantic

''Alex! Help!'' and before I know it the young man is trying to kick the door down

Arizona POV

when I open my eyes I see him there

''Store cupboards are wonderful things eh Robbins?'' Hunt says and I start to panic_ Alex!_

''Alex! Help!'' I scream and the next thing I see is Hunt walking up to me with a needle _oh shit!_

**There it is. What's hunt planning on doing? Is Alex gonna get there in time? Read and REview guys let me know what you think**


	16. You're having a

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated been a crazy couple of days. New update. I own nothing it belongs to Shonda and ABC. All mistakes are my own**

Arizona _POV_

''Relax this won't hurt that much'' Hunt snarls at me as he places the tip of the needle on my growing baby

''Don't do this hunt, please'' I try to beg him

''Arizona! Arizona'' _why can I hear mark! _''Wake up Robbins'' _wake up?_ ''It's just a bad dream'' I hear Sloan say as my brain finally decides to bring me around when I open my eyes I Sloan hovering over me with a worried look on his face

''Hey sleepyhead quite the dream you were having, you scared me a bit''

''Sorry, yeah that dream was horrible'' I say as i try to calm my breathing ''what time is it?''

''It's quarter to nine, you have the baby scan at half nine right?''

''Yeah I should probably get ready for that'' I say as I pull the comforter off me I pick my phone up and see I have a text off Callie

**Hey babe, I'm sorry I can't be at the scan today I thought I could handle it but it sucks, Dad says that they don't have a lead on Owen yet but they're still at it, Let me know how the scan goes I love you - Cxo**

**Hi baby, I know you'd be here if you could, I don't think I told you but the security guys are here and they seem cool, I wish you were back here I miss you like crazy :( I'll let you know what the scan says ASAP, I love you to -Ax**

once I put my phone down I go to the make shift wardrobe and pull out a pair of sweats and my old university hoodie seeing as I'm not on call today I can't be bothered with getting all doled up after my clothes are on I put on my pair of converse and put my hair up in a ponytail when I enter the living room Ben Warren is stood there talking to Mark

''Sloan I'm heading out now I'll see you later''

''Hey wait up I'll walk you to the hospital and Ben has to come too because he has to walk you back I don't need him when I'm in seeing as the fire station is rigged with CCTV anyway''

so me Ben and Mark head out i takes us five minutes to walk to the hospital were Mark says his goodbyes and leaves for work it takes us another two minutes to walk up to the OBGYN ward and I can't shake the dream I had, Dr. Fields meets us at the door and we both enter the room I make sure Ben's with me because if something did happen I'd be just a bit more safer

''So how are you feeling?'' Lucy asks once I'm in a gown and lying on the bed

''I feel okay, I get more tired easy, getting more headaches that usual and the morning sickness has got worst but apart from that I'm fine''

''Yeah all that can be expected, your blood pressure is a little high''

''Oh um.. Callie went back to Miami and things have been a bit crazy so that's probably why''

''It's a possibility we'll still keep an eye on it though, so you know the drill the gel is going to be a bit cold'' she says as she squirts it on my belly, she moves the wand around and then focuses on the rowing blob in my belly

''The baby's looking healthy good size, good position now I can tell you what you're having do you want to know?''

''Yeah me and Cal would like to know''

''Okay lets see if the baby want's to cooperate'' she says as she jiggles the wand around a little more ''So it looks like your going to have to start buying a lot of blue cause it looks like your having a boy''

I nod my head with tears in my eyes I know Calliope is going to be ecstatic because she always wanted a boy I didn't mind what the baby was going to be as long as it was healthy but she had always pictured a boy. Lucy rubs the gel off my belly and I get changed back into my clothes and Lucy gives me the normal run down; no lifting, no stressing Etc. then I leave the room with Ben and head back to the Apartment the door to Marks is already unlocked with is strange because Mark left for work so Ben goes in first and I hear an all clear when I walk in I get the best surprise of my life

''Calliope''

Callie POV

I'd been sat in Marks living room for ages I tried to make it here for the scan but my flight got delayed and then there was traffic so I decided to kick back and wait for Arizona, I'd told my Father I had some things at the fire station to sort out which is partly true but I just had to come and see Arizona it was driving me crazy not to I hear the door open and I see Warren walk in

''Ben it's me, I came to see her and not a word goes back to my father are we clear?''

he just smiles and nods then he shouts all clear and I see her walk in she looks at me with the biggest grin on her face

''Calliope''

''Hey babe, how you doing?'' i ask her as she walks up to me and pulls me into a hug

''I missed you so much'' I hear her muffle into my neck

''god I missed you too'' I tell her

''How long are you here? why are you here?''

''I'm here for two days, I told my dad I had to sort some things at the fire station, so how did the scan go?'' I ask excitedly

''I was just about to ring you before we came home but it looks like you're getting the son you always wanted I got you pictures'' she says with a laugh because I have a face splitting smile right now, she hands me the pictures and I look at them through glassy eyes

''I'm so happy right now, I love you Ari'' I whispers to her as I pull her into another hug and crash our lips together soon our tongues are fighting for dominance as I lead her to the bedroom _time to show her how much I've missed her_

**So this is again a two parter I'll get the other part up later, Do you guys have any names for the baby I have one in mind but I'd love to hear your suggestions. Read and review Please :)**


	17. Make a list

**Here's part 2, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

We are currently lying in each others arms after catching up on hours of love-making both our bodies spent and aching but in the best way ever, I look down at my wife and it starts to sink in that I'm going to miss this woman even more when I leave this time, I can tell she hasn't been sleeping or eating much which I'm going to talk to her about later but then neither have I she looks up at me and pecks my lips and if I could stay like this with her forever I'd happily do so

''Has Mark been keeping an eye on you? how has he been?'' I ask

''He looks after me well Calliope don't worry, he puts a brave face on through the day but the more days Jackson's gone it affects him more, I hear him cry at night when he thinks I'm sleeping he tries to be quite but I still hear him''

''I hate that we have to go through this and I hate that I don't come home to you every night or Jackson doesn't get to come home to Mark''

''Cal, do you.. think that Jackson's alive?''

''I uh.. I don't know all we can do is hope he is, Dad and his team are working hard to find him so hopefully it won't be that long till we do''

''What happens if we don't find him by the time the baby's born? do I look after him on my own because I don't think I can do that babe, I need you home I need you here!''

''That's not going to happen because if we haven't found him by then I'll come home I'll talk to my dad and we can figure something out''

''So now we know it's a boy we need to think of names I want to have some ready for when he comes so what names have you got already?''

''I haven't really thought of names I think we should make a list each and go through them''

''we can do that now if your up to it''

''yeah lets do that lets say five each?'' i say as we both get out of bed and put some clothes on, Arizona grabs two notepads and two pens and for the next five minutes we write baby names

Arizona POV

''You ready?'' I ask my wife she nods and we put the papers down

Callie's baby names:

Nico, Mateo, Toby, Xavier, JayJ

Arizona baby names:

Timmy, Nick, Riley, Javier, Lucas

''wow I think doing this makes the decision ten times harder they're all great'' I say

''Yeah I know i mean Nick and Nico is practically the same and I love the thought of naming the baby Timmy''

''Well at least we have names we just have to knock them down to like three''

We hear the door open and hear Sloan's booming voice through his apartment ''Yo Robbins you up? I got pizza!'' and Callie looks at me with a glint in er eyes and we both get out of bed

''Nice to see your feeding my wife and baby Sloan'' she says and the look on his face is priceless

''Cal! What are you doing here? god its good to see you!'' he says as he pulls her into a hug

''Back on business kind of, its good to see you to manwhore'' she says with a smile ''So pizza?''

''Yup cheese and mushroom of course'' and we all laugh at his unusual choice of topping just then Callie's phone rings and she tells us its her dad

''Hola papi, I didn't have time to go the fire station today I'm gonna go tomorrow... yeah I've seen her dad, wait whats brought this on? tomorrow? yeah sure I'll see you tomorrow dad, bye''

''Cal babe? what was that about?'' ''Yeah Torres what does he want now?''

''Um he wants us all to sit down tomorrow for a chat he uh.. he wouldn't say why''

''Do you think it's about Owen?'' I ask

''I'm not sure it could be or it could be something else''

''Well Robbins, Torres I'm gonna go to sleep try not to be to loud tonight yeah for mine and Ben's sake'' he says with a wink

''Goodnight Sloan'' We both say in unison ''So how about we watch a film?''

''Frozen?'' I ask and she laughs

''Anything for you'' She says _who'd think a big tough fire fighter would sit through Disney for me _ I think with a giggle

Around half way through Callie had fallen asleep so I slip out of bed and go get a drink of water and like every night before tonight I can hear Sloan crying, it breaks my heart a little because I don't think I've ever seen him like this I thought about going in to talk about it but I know it would more embarrass him more than anything so I head back to bed and get under the covers Callie snuggles in closer and before I know I'm asleep

**So thats it, What did you think of the baby names? which ones your favourite? what does Carlos want to talk about? Read and Review guys!**


	18. Forgive me?

**Here's the next chapter, it's short because I think this chapter needed to be on its own between callie and her dad, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

Me, my wife, Sloan and my father are sat in the living room, you could cut the tension with a knife because none of us know why he's here we hope it's news on Owen or Jackson the silence is making me uncomfortable

''Dad? will you say something please?'' I say in a half plea

''I need to talk to you and Arizona, could we speak alone Mark?'' He asks ''then I'll need to speak to all of you about something we've found out''

Mark makes his way to his room like a child being punished and I can't help smile at the pout on his lips

''Calliope, Arizona I think I owe you two an apologue, after Aria found out what I had done to you she was not happy in anyways and came to speak to me straight away and I'm glad she did it opened my eyes to what I was really doing to you and Arizona, I thought bringing you home would make you happy I knew you were miserable but I thought that you would eventually be happy but Aria made it clear that I'm not the person who controls your happiness anymore that Arizona took that responsibility the day she married you, I had all these dreams for you Calliope, dreams I thought only a man could make possible but now I realise you can have them with Arizona, being in love, getting married staring a family you already have that with her and I was wrong to try and change that''

''What are you trying to say though dad that you get it?''

''I'm saying you don't have to come back to Miami with me and the divorce papers have been cancelled I just hope you can forgive me so I can be apart of your, Arizona's and my nietos' life, This apologue is for you too Arizona, I'm sorry I took her away from you and put you through all this stress''

''Carlos as long as I get my wife back, that's enough for me, I won't welcome with you with open arms just yet but having Calliope back is enough for now''

''thank you both I will make it up to you now where is Mark we all need a chat'' I go and get Sloan and then we all sit in our original spaces ''So we picked up a signal on Jackson's' phone we believe he's being kept in an abandoned warehouse which is not suprising now we can not go in there all guns blazing until we know that Owen isn't armed or Jackson wont be put in danger so Mark I can not stress enough that you don't go in there like some kind of super hero or it could ruin the whole operation okay? I know it will be hard for you because Jackson is special to you but think of the repercussions if this goes wrong, This means that I want to put all three of you in a safe house not far from here because Owen is still out there and there is too much on the line here are you all okay with that?''

''Yes'' ''yup'' ''defiantly'' come our responses

''Okay from this day forward we are on track to bringing Jackson home and getting Owen behind bars''

**So there we are! Did you like it? Read and review guys! thanks :)**


	19. Hormones make a woman crazy

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

I promised my wife that I would cut down on my hours and shifts at the fire station but when the Dept. governor Stark asked me to do a few extra hours it was like a golden ticket, because Arizona is currently 6 months pregnant and being the stereotypical pregnant woman with a little added craziness, she cries a lot; if we watch a sad film, if her clothes don't fit, if she feels like crying she needs sex a lot of the time and don't get me wrong sex with Arizona is always awesome and if I could I'd stay in bed with her all day but the doctors say I have honeymoonitis yup that's right my crazy horny hormonal wife has broken me and I haven't got the balls to tell her because she scares me a little bit

''Just a heads up Torres, your wife is here and she looks pissed'' Addie tells me _shit this is bad_

''uh thanks Ads'' I leave the communal area and go to the changing rooms if I go in the shower she won't go in there, I'm about to enter the shower lockers when I hear my wife

''Calliope Iphegenia Torres-Robbins!'' _crap full name is never good especially with hyphened marital status_ ''Where have you been?! you were supposed to be home three hours ago''

''uh I was ju-just leaving when we had a call for a f-fire'' I stutter out _get it together Torres!_

''There has been no fires in the last three hour because I rang the ER to see if anyone had called in a fire''

''Yeah we got there a-and it was a-a hoax call, stupid kids eh?'' I look at her to see if she's buying it but her eyes just start to fill with tears ''No no no don't cry I'm sorry I lied It-''

''I knew it! Who is she Callie?''

''What?! You think I'm cheating?'' I laugh

''I don't think Callie I know, you never want to have sex with me any more you try and avoid me like the black plague sometimes so who is she?!''

''No one! there's no one Ari I promise babe look okay I avoid you sometimes but I avoid everyone from time to time and me not wanting sex isn't because I'm getting it from someone else it's uh... because I have.. honeymoonitis'' I whisper the last part ''It's not I don't want to it's because I can't I went to see Kepner because of the pain and she told me I had to take it easy for a while but I didn't want to tell you that because you kinda scare me sometimes''

''Oh, I'm sorry Cal I didn't mean to hurt you''

''No don't apologies you have nothing to be sorry for you can't help it your bodies not your own I don't blame you and i should be sorry for avoiding you instead of talking to you''

''Yeah you were never very good in that department'' She says with a laugh ''But your getting better, now can we go home? I'm sure Karev has searched half of Seattle for me''

''You didn't tell him you were leaving? Ari you cant do that anything could have happened to you'' just then I hear sloan's booming voice on the tannoy

''Torres get your ass up here there's an emergency at home Karev lost her!''

as we enter the communal area Sloan turns around and lets out a huge breath ''Robbins! don't do that again! you scared the life out of me and Karev! what we're you thinking you-''

''Sloan that's enough! she's fine and she's heard it all off me trust me now we are going back home to make sure Karev hasn't had a breakdown okay?''

Arizona POV

We all enter the safe house which isn't too bad four bedrooms with en-suite, kitchen, living room, bathroom, swimming pool outside and all that there are camera's on every type of entrance on the house because we didn't want cameras inside the house so for the last month or so we've made it our own after apologising to Alex for the stunt I Pulled me and Callie are sat watching Peter Pan in the Living room Alex and Mark had gone to bed a while ago

''You know what I could eat?'' I say ''Popcorn but salted''

''I'll go see if we have any'' She says as she goes into the kitchen and has a look in the cupboards ''I don't think we have any but the 7/11 down the road should do it right? I can go get you some''

''Would you? you'd have to get Alex though I'm sure he's still awake'' So Callie goes and gets Karev and they both leave for the store

Callie POV

Me and Alex are walking down the street talking about how he got into his job, he's a nice guy we get along and he get's along with Arizona too so small talk like this isn't unusual for us we turn the corner for the store and I stop in my tracks and Alex crashes into the back of me

''ow why'd you stop?'' He mumbles

''Alex you need to call my father and tell him that Hunt just went into the store as bold as daylight''

''Wait move let me see.. oh shit and it is look lets head back to the house and I can call it in''

''Or we could follow him see where he's heading?''

''Torres are you out of your mind that's the exact thing your father told us not to do! what if he's armed?''

''You carry a gun with you all the time Alex! Look your a security guard and I'm a fire fighter we can both throw a good punch if it came down to it, we don't have to go inside but if we find out where he's hiding and tell my father that will speed things along, so Alex what do you say?''

**So there we are! Did you like it? Read and review guys! thanks :)**


	20. Hide and seek

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

When you get caught in an explosion the most common thing to experience is shell-shock, ringing in your ears, blurry eyesight etc. its your bodies way of telling you that what you experienced was traumatic and it needs time to catchup. I've experiences it call it an occupational hazard of a fire fighter, I wonder if you can get it from blunt force to the side of the head? because if you can, Owen Hunt would have experienced it.

**ten minutes ago.**

''Torres stay behind me, if he's going to spot us I've got the gun'' Karev whispers to me, we are currently stood behind the back of a dumpster in an abandoned industrial estate, Hunt hasn't spotted us yet but we've been following him for the last twenty minutes, I want to listen to what Alex is saying to me but the more I watch Hunt the more my blood boils

''Lets call your dad up and give him a location''

''yeah you do that'' I say as I reach for a discarded metal bar at the side of the bin ''but I'm going to speed the process along'' I say as I stand straight and get ready to run

''Torres don't you da-'' but it's too late I charge at Owen and just as he turns around I swing the metal bar with all the force I have, as soon as the bar connects with his head he crumples to the floor, Alex comes running over with his gun drawn

''Jesus Callie! what the hell were you thinking! what are we supposed to do now?''

''We go and get Avery Dipshit'' I say as I lift an unconscious Owen off the ground and enter the warehouse, i sit him on the chair and tape his wrists and ankles to the chair with duct tape on the side table.

**present time.**

''Torres he's waking up'' I look over to the chair and see that Owen is in fact coming into consciousness

''Hey Hunt, long time no see!'' I say with fake enthusiasm ''looks like your not a good hide and seeker, now here's what your going to do, One. your going to tell me where Jackson is, Two. your going to tell me why you decided to fuck around with me and my family and Three. your going to sit nice and tight, giving us no trouble until the police arrive.''

''Now why would I do that?'' he snarls and I turn to Alex and grab his gun, placing it to the centre of Hunt's forehead

''Because I'm the one holding a gun to your head'' I say as I push the gun down further into his head ''Tell me where he is!''

''Go fuck yourse-'' I aim the gun to his foot and pull the trigger, Hunt lets out a blood curdling scream

''Wrong answer asshole, now is the time to give me the right answer'' He shakes his head and I take out another toe

''FUCK! what is wrong with you!''

''No! what's wrong with you!'' I say as I pistol whip him in the cheek ''Don't EVER mess with me or my family or shit like this happens, so where is he?!''

''Okay! okay.. He's in the next room... I couldn't kill him I don't need that on my conscience, can you Torres. can killing me be on yours?''

''Alex go check the other room please, I think me and Hunt will be okay'' Alex nods and as soon as he leaves I kick Owen back in his chair and hover over him ''if you had asked me that question a few years back, before my wife and child, I would have said no because I'm a person who likes to save lives not destroy them, but now you threatened my family, the love of my life and my unborn baby so now I would pop a bullet right in your fucked up little head and wouldn't loose sleep over it''

''I didn't mean for it to get this far, Tim was supposed to get out and prove me wrong, I was supposed to have transferred that night because lets face it none of you liked me at the station, but then he had to go and die! and I couldn't leave I had to make sure no one found out it was me, but then Robbins just kept on that night about how it was me who was supposed to get him out and I couldn't keep that secret any longer! So there's your explanation Cal! that's why I did what I did''

''You didn't have to Kidnap Avery, you didn't have to make Tim prove you wrong and you didn't have to stick around, you brought everything you get on yourself!''

''Don't you think I know that! Just do it Torres! shoot me and put me out of my fucking misery!''

''You don't get the easy way out'' I say as I hear the door open I turn around and see Alex walk in with a frail looking Jackson

''Callie! oh my god! take me home please!'' He says as he hobbles towards me and I en lope him into a hug

''I'm going too, I promise I'll get you back to Mark'' and at the mention of his boyfriends name he breaks down

Arizona POV

''Mark! get up something's wrong'' I shout at him and he shoots out of bed

''What? what's wrong, is it the baby? Where's callie''

''Exactly where is she? she left with Alex for the 7/11 around an hour ago!''

''have you tried calling her?''

''Oh what a great idea! of course I've tried calling her! it goes straight to voice-mail!'' I say as I pace back and forth the bedroom, then we hear banging on the door and I jump at the loudness, Mark runs to answer the door and Calliope's dad walks in.

''Arizona, Mark you need to come to the hospital straight away'' _oh god something s happened to her._

after a twenty minute drive in the car we pull up to the hospital and I bolt in the doors only to see callie sat in the waiting room she doesn't look hurt, then I notice Alex and he doesn't look hurt either

''Calliope what's going on?'' I ask as she walks up and pulls me into the kiss, she pulls back and looks at me with a grin on her face

''We got him baby, Hunt is in the hospital along with Jackson we got him me and Alex'' she says and Mark runs up to Callie

''Where is he? is he hurt? I want to see him!''

''So go and see him! he's not hurt just a bit malnourished and dehydrated, but apart from that he's fine and the only person he want's is you, he's in room 2209 and uh.. Owen's room is 2310 just so you know'' she says and they give each other an understanding nod

''Is it really over? no more worrying or hiding?''

''Yup, the police are in hunts room he's hand cuffed to the bed there is no way he can leave they need to treat him and then he goes to prison on the charges of manslaughter, kidnap, assault and intent to harm or something like that, I don't think we're going to see him for a while apart from the trails and so forth but it's over''

''How did you find him? I don't understand'' I say

''That's a story for another time, lets go and see Jackson yeah?'' She says and we walk hand in hand to room 2209

**So there we are! Did you like it? what's going to happen now? Read and review guys! thanks :)**


	21. I need you

**Here's the next chapter, time jump, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

Its been two months since Jackson was discharged from the hospital, He's not the same person he was which is understandable, but it's taking a told on Sloan, we're all trying to keep busy while we wait to hear bout Owen's trail, He confessed everything to the police at the hospital when he realised there was no running from the situation

Arizona has changed too ever since I told her what happened that night she tenses up around me, it breaks my heart but I understand it, I have never been a violent person and I could count the number of fights I've been involved in on one hand, So when she heard what I had done to him it shocked her

being back at work helps, and I don't avoid Arizona any more even on her craziest days, She's growing bigger everyday and i have never been more in love with her, we're back to how we should be, no crazy firemen trying to harm us just living everyday as we should

''Cal can't you take a day off? Being alone all day is making me crazy!'' My wife asks

''Look your eight months pregnant you have to take it easy for the next month until the baby comes, I would love to stay home with you but I can't I'll be home in six hours tops! I love you'' I call as I walk out the door, it takes me half an hour to drive to the station and when I get there the Chief of the county is there which is strange because he is the top dog and they don't pop around for a chat

''Callie Torres? We need to talk to you''

''Oh um yeah sure.. like now?''

''Yeah like now, I am chief Richard Webber and I control what goes on in the fire stations here in Seattle as your probably aware, Following the incident that happened eight months ago where you sustained burns to your back, we are here to talk compensation now you were looking at around $150,000 but after Owen hunt's confession we need to rule out if your injury was accidental or deliberate, in the trails ahead we decided that if Owen Hunt was found guilty of his charges we would increase the compensation to $400,000 call it an apology from us for what you and your family had to endure''

''uh, r-right well thank you sir, is that all''

''Unless you have any questions?'' I shake my head no ''Then that is all, have a good day Torres and thank you for the hard work you give at the station'' He shakes my hand and leaves, I stand there dumbfounded I mean me and Arizona had never struggled for money we both have high paying jobs but that amount of money would help us treat ourselves

I'm about to ring Arizona when the fire alarm goes off signalling I am needed, There is a fire in one of the west-bound tunnels, now tunnels are tricky because they are normally crowded with cars and that could cause a lot of trouble with fumes and leaks.

Arizona POV

I hate sitting around doing nothing, there's only so many daytime programmes you can watch before it numbs your brain, so i decided to go baby shopping, Callie says we need to stop buying clothes because the baby will never get around to wearing them but I can't stop myself, I get Karev to drive me to the mall, even though Owen is in jail Carlos insisted we keep atl east on security 'just inc case' I'm glad we took the offer because I am in no condition to be driving

''So one month left you excited?'' Alex asks

''Nervous and excited when I met Callie I didn't want kids because I see the sick one's all the time but she changed that I know Callie's going to be a great mom but i think it's going to take me a while''

''You'll do great I've see you with the kids at work an they love you I'm sure you'll take to it like a duck to water'' he encourages

''Yeah hopefu-'' I wince in pain I've been getting these niggles in my belly but I haven't said anything to Callie because I know she'll worry but It's nothing probably just the baby moving around

''Hey you okay Robbins?''

''Yeah just the baby moving'' _or so i hope_ ''How come we've stopped?''

''Oh there must be a collision up the tunnel and i'm afraid there's to many people behind us to turn around, we shouldn't be long''

just then I notice a white mist further up the tunnel but I don't worry to much until I see orange flames then I panic

''Alex, there's a fire up ahead! what should we do?''

''Um.. we could leave the car?''

''No you're not supposed to do that Callie told me once plus we're too far ahead up um rll the window up and close the vents'' I tell him as I look out the mirror i notice a firefighter walking up the lanes instructing people to stay in their cars and turn the engines off, me and alex do as they say and I pull my phone out to call Callie but I'm getting no signal

Callie POV

We've been at the scene for ten minutes, there's a car on it's side and a Lorry with a smashed front end, The lorry has a tanker on the end and I've got one of the firefighers to check if it's leaking, mendez has gone around instructing car whilst we try and douse the flames coming from the electricity wires, Fire plus tanker is never good an idiot could tell you that

The smoke is getting thicker and I get a strange feeling in my stomach that it's not right, we battle on with the flames whilst the medic side of he crew help the people in the car and Lorry, One man has already been pronounced dead all because he didn't wear a seatbelt, when it comes to pet peeves that's my biggest

''Torres Mendez needs help there's an old couple the man has diabetes and It's playing up, he's panicking''

''On it'' I walk down the lanes of cars and when I reach the car in question the old man doesn't look in the best of shapes

''Hey, my names Callie, I'm a fire fighter can you tell me your name sir?'''

''P-p-peter it-ts peter-r''

''Okay peter i'm going to help you, what type of diabetic are you?''

''o-o-one''

''Okay and have you got any insilin on you at the moment?''

''N-no we we-ere about t-to go and get som-me''

''Okay peter i want you to take my Oxygen mask while I call for assistence okay?'' I place my mask over his face ''This is torres we need an ambulance here asap we have a type one diabetic who has no insulin and is struggling to breath, over''

''Copy that we'll send one right away'' The radio tells me

''Okay peter i need you to sit tight because the ambulance in on the way it won't be long''

Arizona POV

''Alex I can't get a siginal have you got any?''

''um.. No I haven't, what's taking them so long?!''

the smoke is getting worst and the pains in my stomach are getting closer together _please don't be contractions_ just as I try and plead with myself i feel a rush of water between my legs

''shit! my waters! Alex my waters broke! no this cant be happening, I have another month left''

''Holy crap! Shit I don't know what to do'' he says as he starts to beep the horn of the car, A firefighter comes to the window and we roll it down

''What seems to be the problem?''

''Is Callie Torres here?'' I say in a shaky breath he nods his head yes ''Give me your radio I'm her wife I need to speak t-t-to HER!'' He passes me the radio

''Callie! Callie can you hear me?!'' I yell over the radio

''Arizona? please don't tell me your in the tunnel!'' comes her reply

''y-y-YES! Cal! HELP my waters broke! the b-AHH! baby's coming!''

it goes silent over the radio and then I see someone running around so I beep the horn when they come closer I realise it's Callie she opens the back doors and gets in

''Hey baby, i'm here it's okay''

''No its not! OWW! Cal the fucking baby's coming and i'm stuck in a tunnel with no way out? Wha-aat am I going to d-d-do?''

''Your going to take my mask, and I'll be right back, I need to get my Radio from peters car cause I left it there''

''Don't l-leave me Cal! Who's peter?!''

''Alex make sure she keeps the mask on, I'll be back I love you'' she says as she slams the door and runs off I Can't see her anymore with the smoke just flickers of her from the flames ahead

another contraction rips through my body and I grab Alex's hand and squeeze with a scream _Please hurry callie!_

**So there we are! Baby Robbins-Torres is coming! Did you like it? Read and review guys! thanks :)**


	22. Did you say it?

**Here's the next chapter, for taking so long, writers block and that. all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Arizona POV

My father once told me there is no way to cheat death, you can have near death experiences, but when it's death comes knocking you can't hide from it, you dont get to choose when or how, you just have to accept the fact that you are going to die, I'm intimately familiar with death, I'm not scared of death, they also say your life flashes before before your eyes when your about to die, that's also true.

_***flashback***_

''I hate, hate, _hate_ this situation, I don't want you to transfer because I hate long distance relationships. I don't believe in them. So, you can't move to Portland''

''Well, when you mentioned it this afternoon you didn't seem to mind. You were like... "move to Portland!"

''I didn't know that I was allowed to mind. I didn't know if we were girlfriends. But, then you said girlfriend. You called me your girlfriend. So, I need to know. Am I your girlfriend?''

''Yeah'' she says with a wide smile

''Okay Good. So, yeah, no, you're not moving to Portland. No, but what you are gonna do is you're gonna go into the governors office and you're gonna beg for-''

''I am not gonna grovel''

''Ah, yes you are. Seriously. You don't wanna mess with me'' I say with a smug look

**One year Later**

''Happy Anniversary Baby'' Callie says as she pecks my lips

''Happy anniversary Calliope, you really went all out with the fancy restaurant and now the walk along the beach, It's simple yet romantic just how I like it''

''I thought you'd like it, but uh.. there's a reason i brought you to the beach, you always told me you come here to make decisions, or to think so.. I uh.. I love you Arizona, this is the serious kind of love like, i can't imagine myself with anyone else kind of love, even the things you hate about yourself I love, and I knew from the moment I met you that you were going to be special to me, but that's not enough i want Commitment, and safety I want to wake up in the morning knowing that your mine, I want rings and papers, So Arizona will you please just marry me already?'' she says as she pulls the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen out

my heart is pounding in my chest and it feels like the air has been squeezed from my lungs, with tears streaming down my face I manage to breathe out a

''Yes, Calliope oh god yes!'' I say as I pull her to her feet and pull her into a kiss.

**Eight months later**

''I'm getting married today! Tim It's really happening!'' I all but yell at my brother

''Yeah? it's all you've been talking about since the engagement, You getting cold feet?'' He asks concerned

''no, god my feet are anything but cold, but It's really happening Tim, I'm marrying the woman of my dreams by this time tomorrow I'll be waking up to wife!''

''That's the plan phoenix, so you ready?'' He asks as we walk out of the make shift dressing room, Tim is walking me down the aisle as my father can't because he's no longer here, I miss him everyday he taught me everything I needed to know in life, but there's no better replacement than Tim

I reach the end of the aisle to Calliope and as soon as I see her tears fill in my eye's, she is miraculous, breathtakingly stunning on a normal day but today, I can't find the words for her beauty, Bailey is talking and I hear bits and pieces the normal 'we are gathered here today' stuff I just can't take my eyes of Callie

''Arizona? you gonna read your vows today or what'' Bailey snaps me out of my daydream ''You can ogle her for the rest of your life'' she says which gets a laugh from everyone.

''Yes, right.. Calliope I never thought this day would come because getting married was never part of my big plan, but then I met you and that big plan went out of the window because you became my future plan, if you had asked me to jump you best believe I would have said how high, I could stand here and tell you I love you but I have the rest of my life to prove to you how much I love you, i get the saying 'you ruined me' now because you have, and I really can't wait for the rest of our lives together'' I say I notice me and Callie both have silent tears

''Callie?'' Bailey asks

''God I love you.. Arizona I always thought I was happy on my own being the lone ranger but then you came along and lassoes me down because after being with you I know I couldn't last a day with out you, I know from the moment you had me stumbling over my words like a fool, I had fallen in love and each day that love grows for you, and will continue to grow, I will thank you everyday for the rest of my life for agreeing to be my wife, And I'm ready to take on whatever life brings on because i'll be with you'' She finishes and I'm speeches

''Well, now we need the rings'' Bailey says and Mark passes them over ''Arizona do you promise to care for her, to respect and cherish her, throughout your lives together?''

''I do'' I say as I slip the ring on Calliope's finger

''Callie do you promise to care for her above all others, to give her your love, friendship and support, and to respect and cherish her throughout our life together?''

''I do'' Callie says with a grin as she puts the ring on my finger

''I now pronounce you Wife and Wife!, Y'all can kiss each other now'' Bailey says with a laugh and me and Callie share a kiss that is different to any we've shared because this is it, the start of our married life..

**10 months ago**

I walk out of the hospital surprised to see my wife there waiting for me, this hasn't happened in a while due to our shifts and normally she tell's me when she's coming

''Oh hey, hi, I didn't know that you were waiting?''

''Oh, your gonna kill me''

''Why?'' I say haf joking half worried

''you are, god I can't believe I'm even-''

''Did you sleep with someone else?'' I ask seriously

''What? no'' she says and I let out the breath I was holding

'Oh thank god you scared me''

''I want a baby'' she tells me

''What?'' I ask slightly confused

''i've been thinking and it's the perfect time we're both settled into our jobs and our- Wait, why on earth would you think I would sleep with someone else?!'' she says with knitted brows

''because you said that I was gonna kill you'' I say gesturing with my hands

''why would I look at someone else when I've got you?! so how you can even think for one second that I would sleep with someone else is crazy''

''Wait I want a baby too!''

''What?'' My wife says surprised

''I don't want to be leaving this world knowing we could have expanded our family and have babies Callie''

''That's morbid and awful'' my wife states

''Or practical?.. Well you want a baby too!''

''Yeah! because I love babies, they're adorable and delicious''

''And you just realised this, this afternoon?''

''Yeah I forgot, and then one of the crew brough in they're babies and I thought- Wait why are we arguing?'' Theres a long pause of silence until I finally realises the seriousness of the conversation

''Oh.. we're gonna have a baby'' i say and Callie lets out a laugh

''We are'' She says as I pull her closer to me

''I love you so much'' I say

''I love you so so much.. Ah! we're gonna have a baby!'' she counters as our lips finally meet

_***End of flashback***_

My father Told me on his death-bed "I want you to promise me something, if you love someone you tell 'em. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing, even if you're scared that it will cause problems, even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it and you say it loud and then you go from there"

Well I did it, I told her, I wasn't scared to do it, but Did I really say it? 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.' Did I say it? I hope she knows it.

**so that's this chapter! I changed a few original storylines to fit it in, What did you guys think, Whats going to happen to Arizona? Read and review! :)**


	23. L-i-m-b-o

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

I wake up to the sounds off a heart monitor, it doesn't surprise me anymore I've been in this place too many times, What surprised me was how Mark was at the side of my bed and not Arizona, _wait! where's Arizona? the baby?_

''Mark! help get these off of me!'' i say as i pull at the wires on my body

''Hey, calm down you got lucky this time, passed out from smoke inhilation'' He says as he tries to calm me

''Wheres Arizona? Is she okay? Is our baby okay?''

''I don't know Cal, the paramedics got her out of the car before I could check, I'm sure she's fine and Alex is with Jackson, burned his hands a bit but no lasting damages''

''I need to find her Mark!''

''Look doctor's said you got to stay here, I'll go and have a look Okay?'' he says and I nod my head _where is she?_

Arizona POV

''Flagstaff'' I turn to a familiar voice

''Tim? how are you here? I'm dead aren't I?'' He just chuckles at me

''Well that's up to you really, I'm kind of here to help you make the decision'' he states

''Did you get to decide?''

''I did Tempe, wasn't really hard for me''

''It was an easy decision to leave me?!''

''No! god no, it's just like you I had Dad to help me make the decision and you know I was always a papa and mama's boy plus Nick was here and well there wasn't nothing down there for me anymore apart from you but I knew you'd be okay''

''but I wasn't though I r-really wasn't'' I say as my voice begins to break

''I know but your tough and I knew you were going to get through It, and for the record 'Let It Be' would be like my second choice of funeral song''

''Hey I wasn't exactly thinking straight so you have Mark to thank for that, how did you see it?''

''I see a lot of your life Phoenix, so does mom and dad, god they're so proud of you Ari, they talk about you all the time how much they miss you and want to see you again''

''Y-yeah? I miss them too, all of you, Is it nice here? will I like it?''

''it's as nice as it gets, that's the idea, you'll love it I promise, but are you sure your ready for this place?''

Callie POV

Mark's been gone for a while so I decide to get dressed and find him, I'm walking down the corridor when I see him talking to a Doctor he turns and looks at me with tears streaming down his cheeks

''Sloan? What's wrong?''

''They uh.. they need you Cal..''

''For what?''

''To Identify a body, they think it's her Cal, I'm so sorry''

''Stop saying sorry it's not going to be her, she's not dead because w-w-we have a baby n-now, we're gonna b-be parents Mark! We got married! And she became an amazing surgeon! We're gonna have 2 or 3 kids. We're gonna be happy, Mark! Me and her! We're gonna have the best life, Mark! she can't be dead, because we're supposed to end up together. We are meant to be'' I say hysterically

I'm being lead into a hospital bed where there's a body on the table, covered with a sheet and with every step I feel like I can't breathe I'm stood there and the doctor pulled the sheet to show a face and I have to steady myself

''It.. It's not her! Oh my god It's not Arizona It's not my wife!'' I say as happy as I can be I turn to mark and we have matching grins which is awful considering there's a poor woman dead on the table _but It's not my wife!_

we get lead out of the room and they hand me a form

''Could you sign this for us please?''

''what is it?''

''It just says you won't take any legal action against the hospital for seeing a body unnesisarily''

''Legal action?! You made me believe my wife was dead! My wife who was in labour! Where the fuck is my wife that's all I want to know!''

Arizona POV

''No, I'm not I need to go back Tim, My wife and My baby I'm not ready to leave them yet, I'm sorry''

''No need to be sorry, Your doing the honourable thing as always, Give me a hug I'm gonna miss you Tucson'' He says as we hug for what feels like forever

''I'm gonna miss you so much, I'm sorry what Owen did''

''Don't sweat it, when it's time it's time right? but it's not your time yet Scottsdale, I love you and I'm always watching over you, excluding bedroom activities''

''Tim! Rude! but thank you I'll see you when it's time and mom and dad tell them I miss them and love them too and Nick, and grandpa and-''

''I'll tell them all I Promise now go, you have a wife and a baby to get to''

Callie POV

''I need you to find my wife Right now!''

''what's her name?''

''Arizona Robbins-Torres or just Robbins''

''Uhh.. Yeah she's over at Seattle Pres. being treated once again we are so sorry for the unnessisary upset we brought and your free to leave when you want''

that's all I need to hear before I get mark to take me to Seattle pres. we burst through the doors and It is busy as shit in here

''Rory! Hey hot stuff mind telling me where Arizona Robbins Is being kept?'' Mark says to the nurse behind the desk

''Oh hey. um hi, It's um.. room 1822''

''Thank you'' We both say as we whirl passed him and into the elevator me and Mark are both tapping our feet impatiently _I'm coming baby_

**So that's it, Of course I wasn't going to kill Arizona! So what did you guys think Leave a review and let me know! thanks! :)**


	24. baby on board

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

any one who knows me knows that I am a religious person, right now I was praying harder than i have ever preyed before. Samuel 1:27 'For this child I prayed'.

''We've taken your wife down to the operating room as the baby was in distress due to your wife flattening, we need to perform an emergency C-section to insure the baby comes out as soon as possible, your wife is awake but she isn't in the best of minds right now so if you'd like to follow me into the room and you can be there for your wife''

I enter the OR and see my wife for the first time since the fire, relief spreads over me just because I can see she is alive I rush to her side and kiss her on the forehead, she looks up at me with tears in her eyes

''Calliope, the baby I'm scared I don't want this to go wrong'' my wife whispers at me

''It's going to be fine'' I part lie because I have no idea how this will pan out ''They're gonna get the baby out and do some fancy medical stuff that I can't remember how to say, and then your going to get better and the baby too'' I say as she grabs my hand

''Okay Mrs. Robbins-Torres lets get your baby out, Ten Blade please.''

I look over to see them making a cut along my wifes stomach, logically I know it doesn't hurt her because they numbed her, but it doesn't stop me grimacing at the site, she squeezes my hand and my attention is pulled back to her

''I can't feel it you know, Tell me it's going to be okay? Please''

''Ari whatever happens it's going to be fine I promise''

''I saw him Callie'' She tells me

''Saw who baby?''

''Tim, I saw Tim, He told me I wasn't ready and helped me decide not to go there with him''

I don't know what to say to her, she gives me a look of sadness as if to say 'you don't belive me?' but before I can answer the surgeon starts talking

''Okay ladies, here he comes'' I don't even realise I'm holding my breath and clutching Arizona's hand so hard my knuckles are white. And then we hear it, the baby lets out a cry and its like the world has been lifted off my shoulders, I dont even realise I'm crying until Arizona wipes my tears away I look down and she looks exhausted

''Ari you did so good baby, I love you so much'' I say as they place the baby on her chest and I knew as soon as I looked at my sons face I was In love.

Arizona POV

It's been an hours since our son was born, our perfect son with my eyes and dimples, Callie's complection and dark hair, ten awesome fingers and ten super toes. Neither me or Callie can stop looking at him, I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever because these two people are the only people I need anymore.

''We need to give him a name y'know?'' my wife says getting my attention

''I think he looks like a Riley, What do you think?'' I say

''I think Riley is perfect baby, We need a middle name though''

''You pick, only seems fair'' I say with a wink

''Nico, Only because it was Tim's middle name and I need our son to know he comes from a spanish background'' and my heart swells with pride of my wife and son

''Riley Nico Robbins-Torres, that's a fighters name if I ever heard it''

Just then we hear a knock at the door and Carlos, Aria, Mark, Avery and Alex walk in

''Torres! congratulations he's beautiful'' Mark says as he looks at our son for the first time ''So you gonna introduce us?''

''Thanks Mark, Yes of course, Everybody this is Riley Nico Robbins-Torres, Weighing in at six pound and seven ounces and thirteen inches long'' I say and everybody gives their approval of the name, The next hour is filled with passing the baby around and the normal baby chatter I see Aria in the corner of my eye and ask her if I could speak to her outside

''Whats up Cal, kinda freaking me out'' she says with a chuckle

''I never thanked you for what you did for me, with dad and the whole divorce thing, I want you to know how much it means to me what you have done and the fact you stood up for me when no one else did, and how grateful I am that I get to wake up next to my wife everyday thanks to you and i got to see my son being born so I wanted to know if you'd maybe want to be his God mother?'' I ask and she lets out an excited scream and launches her self at me

''Oh my god I'd be honoured! I do anything for you Cal your my sister and I hated seeing you unhappy so your welcome and 'm glad to see you happy''

yup life's pretty good for me right now, My wife is getting better and walked away with minor injuries, My son is perfectly healthy and already has me wrapped around his finger and my family is here getting along with each other

**So that's it, How long is this happiness going to last? we haven't heard from owen in a while, should we? Read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Callie POV

It's been a month since the day I almost lost my wife and gained my son, I will never forget that day for so many reasons. They both had to stay in hospital for a week but both have made a full recovery and I got to take them both home, Life's pretty sweet right now.

Arizona POV

It's been two weeks since I've been home and I feel like I'm drowning, I love my son with everything I have but I feel like I'm not cut out to be a mom, but I can't tell Callie, this is all she's ever wanted, the wife, the baby, the white-picket fence house, the whole nine yards, and it was my dream at one point but right now it's the last place I want to be

''Arizona I have to pop into the station, I'll be about half an hour, you gonna be okay?''

''uh.. yeah'' _no_ **  
**

''Okay I love you, the both of you'' she says as she places a kiss on my lips and then kissed Riley's head as he fussed in his Moses basket.

I hear the door close and I feel the panic rise in my chest _you can do this, pull yourself together!_ I hear Riley start to whimper in his basket so I look over and see he is ready to cry I lift him out the basket and the flood gates open for him and he lets out a scream I lift my top up to give him a feed, we decided to go with breastfeeding for the obvious health benefits it provided but Riley doesn't seem to want to latch on today and I feel my frustrations rise_  
_

''C'mon Riley, please!'' I plead with my screaming son ''God why wont you latch!'' it's only been ten minutes since Callie left and i already want to just leave, I decided to try one more but once again he isn't having it

''what do you want Riles?'' I say with tears welling up in my eyes, but he continues to cry so I decide to walk around the living room with him but his cries dont cease, _I cant do it, i cant do it, get up run get out right?_ I place Riley in the basket and walk into the bedroom and close the doors, I still hear his cries it's the only thing you can hear in the apartment

I place my head in between my knees and try to calm ny breathing but it doesn't help, I hear the apartment door open and I immediately feel bad because of leaving my son cry to himself _god what kind of mother am i?_

''Ari? Where are you?'' I hear her call as I hear Riley's cries come to a stop, I don't know how Callie does it she seems to be able to calm him with easy, I hear the bedroom door open and look up to see my wife holding my son in her arms

''Hey, what happened baby?'' she asks full of concern

''h-he wouldn't s-s-stop crying Callie! I tried feeding him b-but he wouldn't latch and I c-couldn't take his crying Callie, I cant do it!''

I see her Place the baby in the middle of the bed placing pillows either side and then comes to sit next to me and places her arms around me, I rest my head on her shoulder

''I get it, It's overwhelming at times, but do you think you could have postnatal depression?''

''Fuck you Callie! how can you say that, I'm a doctor I think I'd recognise the signs, your just a firefighter and now you think you can fucking diagnose me? I'm not broken. I'm not some psycho trauma. my mini-breakdown is not some pathology that you can pat yourself on the back for having diagnosed''

''But it's not just today is it? I've seen the way you are with him, how you try to hide your struggle from me but it doesn't work, you used to be happy, perky even you woke up happy and now you don't want to do anything, your not sleeping, your fighting with yourself all the time, I see it in your eyes Arizona, you don't sleep much, I researched PND because I knew you'd react like this so i wanted to be one hundred percent sure, and i think I am I came in today to my son screaming in the basket and his momma nowhere to be seen, you can't just leave him like that! I won't allow you to do that to him again''

I'm sat there shocked beyond words because I had thought about PND I was just too proud to admit it which is shitty of me

''So what are you saying Callie?''

''I want you to get help, i can't let you be around Riley like this I'm scared of what you're going to do, so get help or I take Riley and leave until you do''

**that's it for this chapter, read and review please :)**


	26. Don't go

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Arizona POV

''Okay, yeah I was a bit overwhelmed but you can't threaten me with taking Riley away Callie, I don't want to think about looking him'' I say

''Really? because you haven't given me much incentive that you want him Ari, I ask you to cuddle him or play with him and you shut down this isn't the right environment for him babe, just please see someone I know your a proud person, but this is our baby we're talking about here, what if I have to go to work again and I come home to find a worst situation than today, I can't chance it''

''I do love him Callie, just like I love you, and we've had a tough time of it this year maybe this is what this is?''

''no Ari you was never like this before Riley was born, why are you so resistant for help? don't you want to help and get better?''

''Okay I'll do it, I've nearly lost you too many times i'm not going to loose you again, or Riley'' I say and she gives me a kiss and helps me of the ground

''Look at him Ari, he's so perfect just the right mix of both of us, and with those dimples i'm never going to be able to say no am I? how about I put him down and me and you can have a nap? I know your exhausted''

''He needs a feed before he sleeps but he wont latch today I don't know why'' I say starting to feel the panic again

''Hey, hey it's okay he's probably having one of those days, c'mon I'll be there if it gets tough''

I pull my T-shirt up for the second time today and place Riley next to my breast, he nuzzles against my nipple and without hesitation latches on, Callie nuzzles her nose into my neck and kisses behind my ear

''I don't know how you do it Cal, it's like he knows your here and calms down, maybe he knows I'm not the best mother'' I say

''No, he knows how good you are, Some babies just have to be aware of their surrounding before they know what to do, it's nothing to do with you'' she assures me

''Your so good Cal, you know just what to tell me to calm me down'' I say,

''I've missed those bad boys, I don't know whether I like sharing them or not'' she says jokingly

''Calliope! not in front of the baby'' I say with a smirk

''Seroiusly I've missed you though, these pasted few months have been insane and it feels like we haven't had two minutes alone together''

''I get what you mean babe, but maybe we could have a shower together before our nap'' I say to her

''But you haven't been cleared by Lucy yet?''

''I'm not saying sex Callie, just one on one time'' I explain whilst Riley lets me know he's finished so I proceed to wind him for the next five minutes

''How about I put him down and you go and start the shower'' She says and I nod

Callie POV

My son finally fell asleep, so that leaves me with a naked wife in the shower I head into our bedroom placing the baby monitor on the bedside cabinet and head into the co-joining bathroom where I can hear the shower going, I strip down to my birthday suit and join my wife in the shower

she instantly wraps her arms around my waist and rest her head on my shoulder, it's like her favourite place on my body, but it's also the one she goes too when she feels anything but happy, I place my hands around her neck and pull her closer to me

''I love you, you know that right? You and Riley are my everything now'' I whisper to her

''I love you too, I was stood in the bathroom ready to get undressed and I didn't want to because I thought if you had saw me naked right now it would take the sexy out of the relationship-''

''Arizona I have baby vomit in my hair, I think the sexy part left a long time ago, but your still beautiful to me, you still take my breath away and I still thank god everyday that your the one I get to fall asleep next to everynight''

''I know, that's why I took them off, we've been together almost eight years, you know me better than anyone else, I knew how hard it was for you to show me your back after you got those scars, but you did because you knew I never thought any different of you, so that's how I know you dont think different of me''

''Atleast we both got scars now right?'' I say with a laugh and she subconsciously rubs along my back, she looks at me with eyes full of love and I do the only thing I want to do right now and kiss her, i tell her everything in this kiss, all the love I have for her, how much she means to me and how I never want to loose her, and she reciprocates right back

her hands slide down to my ass and I let out a moan and start to kiss her neck this time its her turn to moan she moves her hands down to my already hard nipples and my eyes roll to the back of my head as much as I'm enjoying this I know we have to stop or I wont be able to control myself

''Arizona we n-need to stop baby, as much as it kills me to say that''

''I.. yeah your right, how about that nap?'' we both step out of the shower and wrap towels around our bodies, the next ten minutes are used to get ready for bed and sideways glances

We're both under the comforter and get into our usual positions, me being the big spoon and her holding my hands in her own, it doesnt take long before she falls asleep, I know how tired she's been lately and it kills me to see her this way, I'm about to follow my wife but I hear my phone vibrate on the nightstand

''Hello?''

''Hi is this Callie Torres-Robbins?''

''Yes who may I ask is speaking?''

''Hi this is Detective Sargent Amelia Shepherd, just to let you know that we will be starting the trails on one Owen Hunt within the next two weeks so we need you, your wife, Mr Mark Sloan and Mr Jackson Avery to come down to the station within the next week to talk about statements and testaments are you okay with this?''

''Uhhh.. yeah sure how's Wednesday?''

''That would be fabulous, thank you and goodnight''

''Yeah.. bye'' I say as I place my phone back on the night stand and Cuddle back into my wife's back, she stirs but doesn't wake _I just hope this doesnt set her back_ I think to myself before I fall to sleep

**that's it for this chapter, read and review please :)**


	27. Take a breath

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC**

Arizona POV

''So when did you start developing these feelings?'' my therapist asks me

''I.. as soon as me and Riley came home I just felt overwhelmed straight off like I knew I was right, I'm not cut out to be a mom, before Callie kids were non-exsitant''

''Were you an only child Arizona?''

''No I.. I had a brother but he died. He was a fire fighter worked with my wife actually and he went to work one day.. just never went home. I get scared that's going to happen to Callie it's nearly happened so many times and now it's even scarier because I'll be left with Riley''

''You and your wife seem like your in a loving relationship'' she says

''Yeah.. yeah we are, I mean it hasnt been easy for a while but we're getting through it''

''Okay it seems we are out of time for this week but as homework I want you and Callie to make up keywords for when you feel like your struggling and need her to step in okay?''

''Yeah that sounds okay, see you next week Doc''

''Definatly, bye Arizona'' I hear as I walk out the door

Callie POV

''Mark did you get a phone call last night?'' I ask as I walk into his apartment

''Yeah, Trails and statements and all that, why?''

''Because I need to tell Arizona I just don't know how''

''Try just telling her like you tell her everything'' he says confused

''I.. I can't she has Postnatal depression mark and any little thing could set her back''

''No shit!.. how are you coping? she's getting help right? She hasnt done anything to my God-son has she?''

''Hold up Yeah she's getting help, Riley is fine don't worry and I'm coping I mean I wanna cry half the time but I can't cause I have to be strong whilst everything around me crumbles''

''Look, let me take Riley tonight, and you can have the night off with your lady'' he suggest

''I don't know Mark he's a little young to be leaving''

''With me Torres, your leaving him with me and I'm not going to corrupt him.. yet. please?'' he says

''Ugh fine but don't screw my kid up please''

''Scouts honour, just bring him around when your ready''

Arizona POV

''It's one night. We're gonna be fine. Bye mommies. Have fun at the restaurant mommies''

''Bye-bye, baby boo'' I coo over my son''

''Go.'' Mark says with a sigh''

''Just one more kiss'' I say as I smother Rileys face in kissed

''Go. Come on.''

''I'm gonna miss you so much'' my wife says

''Bye. See ya''

''It's just you and me kid. High five. High five. Dap. Blow it up.'' We hear Mark say as we walk down the hall, laughing at his antics as we enter the elevator

Mark POV

It's been an hour since Callie and Arizona left and Riley cried a bit confused where his mommies were but soon settled down afterwards, I hear my apartment door opening

''Babe?'' I hear Jackson call

''In here, but be quite, baby alert''

''Baby?.. Oh Riley right, Kinda forgot your babysitting'' he says as he pecks my lips

''I thought you were on call tonight?'' I ask

''Yeah they'll page me if they need me but.. with the statements coming up there's things I need to tell you that I haven't told you yet, Owen.. He used to make comments about me being gay and It didn't bother me so when I didn't react he'd hit me or he'd.. T-try and touch me o-or make me t-touch him and I couldn't do anything because I was tied up, I didn't want to-o.. but I needed to tell you because it's gonna come out'' He says and I feel the anger and nauseous rise in me but Riley help calm me down some

''I'm so sorry babe, he's a fucking pig and I can't wait for him to be in prison.. here hold Riles he'll calm you down'' I say passing the baby off to Jackson

''Oh wow, he does.. ha, It really works'' he says with a smile I love so much ''This is what i want Mark, coming home to you every night and a baby.. our baby, I think we could be ready for that right?'' he ask and it takes a while to sink in what he just said

''Uh whoa Casanova I will not have a baby out of wedlock'' I say jokingly

''So marry me Mark, I know that I want to be your husband and I defiantly want you to be mine so what you say, Fancy making me Mr. Sloan?'' He says dead serious

''Oh god.. yeah! Yes Jacks! I want to be your husband, Wait we're engaged? haha I'm getting married'' I say laughing as I kiss Jackson careful of the baby

Callie POV

''Arizona, the police phoned me last night, they need us to go in to do statements'' I blurt out, It's been an amazing night I miss my son I really do but I miss one on one time with my wife

''What? Cal I.. I don't know if i'm ready for that, seeing h-him again and.. I-''

''Hey hey Calm down, Me, Mark and Jackson will be there we wont let anything happen.. I won't let him hurt you not again'' I say as my phone goes off and I see it's a text from Mark

**Torres, Come to the hospital ASAP - Sloan**

''Sloan just text we need to go to the hospital'' I say and I see Arizona turn into loving wife to worried mother in 0.2 seconds

Mark POV

I see Callie and Arizona practically running into the hospital and I realise I never told them it wasn't anything to do with Riley _Idoit! C'mon Mark!_

''Hey, hey It's not Riley, he's fine Look'' I say showing them the baby in my arms when I feel Arizona slap me in the back of the head

''Idiot! I nearly had a heart Attack'' She says as she take's Riley Into her arms ''What is it? why are we hear mark?''

''Jackson was Called in on an attempted suicide case, It doesn't look good''

''If it isn't a paeds case then I don't get why you frightened us half to death''

''The patient is Owen, He doesn't look like he's going to make it'' I say and Callie starts pacing

''No! NO! he doesn't get out of this easy! Tell Jackson he needs to stay alive! ese hijo de puta no llega a morir solo mientras no recibimos la justicia!''

''Torres! Not spanish okay? but It doesn't look good''

**thats it for this chapter, hope you liked it, please read and review! :)**


	28. Just us

**Here's the next chapter, all mistakes are my own and all characters belong to Shonda and ABC, this chapter is mostly fluff and smut so if that's not for you then maybe skip this one :)**

Arizona POV

yesterday was awful, we had to go to the police station and give our statements all having to listen to what we had gone trough personally, learning new things about everyone, things we had not wanted to tell everybody, especially what Jackson had gone through

It makes me feel glad that I didn't have to go through it and that we're all just back together, I've been going to therapy a lot more to find myself again and learn how to be a better mother to Riley and a better wife to Callie, if anyone deserves it the it's her

We're all sat in Joes having a drink to release some stress after yesterday, Kepner offered to take Riley and it comforts me that she knows what she's doing with babies

''I sometimes wish I had never saved him, and I shouldn't feel like that because I'm a great surgeon'' Jackson says suprising us because he hasn't said much these past few hours

''you did great Jackson and I know it doesn't feel like it now but you did the right thing'' I say trying to comfort him ''he didn't deserve to get away so easy''

''when I first saw his face I though I was going to faint, the only thing that calmed me was the police around him and the handcuffs on his wrists, After the trails I never want to see him again!'' he says raising his voice and slamming his glass down, Mark wraps his arm around Avery's shoulders

''We get it babe, just try to calm down, After the trail you never have to see him again it's a promise'' Mark says

Callie's been quite the whole time trying to look anywhere else but me, she stepped in on one of my session where we talked about our sex life, or lack of, I've been cleared by Lucy for a week now but with Owen and the trails neither of us have been in the mood and it's taking a toll on us, we talked about different things we could do; Roleplay, Romantic evening, Sexting but Callie gets embarrassed when it come to talking about things like that with strangers

''Look guys sorry to leave the party so early but I think i'm gonna take Jackson home'' Mark announces so we say our goodbyes me and Callie stay behind for a while finishing our drinks

''Hey um why don't we ask April to keep Riley overnight She has all she needs in the apartment and we could go to the beach house for the night'' Callie finally says

''Uhhh.. yeah sure we can go ask her while we pack some clothes'' I say as we leave Joes and head across the road.

Callie POV

We're driving to the beach house I own just on the outside of the town, I never splurge out but this was my place where I go to chill, me and Arizona use it as a weekend getaway plenty of times, and I think we a night to ourselves, plus I packed something that should help make the night better and get our sex life back on track

We pull up and sit in the car for a while I lace my hand with Arizona and she smiles at me with her super magic smile I love

''I thought we could do something, you know to help get our sex life on track'' I was in a whisper

''What are you thinking of baby?''

''Maybe some... roleplaying?'' I say lowering my eyes

''Hey look at me, I would love to try some roleplaying with you, what kind?''

''Well... you always say.. you like... my uniform so I brought it and.. something else.. like a suprise''

''Oh god, I am totally down for that'' She whispers as she leans in for a kiss

''So you go in and I'll.. be there now'' i say, she leaves the car and I get ready.

I walk up to the door, full uniform and I knock on the door it takes a while for Arizona to answer

''Hello Ma'am we received a call that you needed an assistance of the fire department'' I say finding my confidence, with my helmet in one hand

''Uh.. yeahs sure come on in'' She says as we past the thresh hold of the door

''So what seems to be the problem?''

''I uh I have a fire.. not normally where it would be'' she says with eyes full of lust and it takes everything I have to stay in character

''W-where where would this fire be Ma'am''

''Right here'' She says as she takes my hand and guides it to her centre, I pull my hand away

''We don't.. we're not qualified for those services''

''I'll make it worth your time, I promise'' She murmurs as she places her hand on my cheek and lightly places her lips to mine soon the kiss heats up and we are both nipping and biting at each others lips whilst our tongues fight for dominance

she pushes our hips together and my helmet falls to the floor with a thud, she splays her hands on my lower back, I tilt her chin upwards and move my lips to her neck and suck at the flesh, I start to hike her skirt up and run my hands over her inner thighs as she buckles slightly I move us backwards until the backs of her knees hit the couch and we both fall back

I lay onto of her and unbutton her shirt one at a time, making sure to kiss all the newly exposed skins I get, her hands ravel into my hair and a moan escapes the back of her throat, she moves her hands up to unclasp her bra and places it on the floor, she then removes my works tunic to reveal my lacy red bra

''Please, I need you'' she rasped out and I instantly grant her wish as my lips wrap around her nipple and my hand palms the other breast I continue my ministrations until I know each one has had the same attention she digs her nails into my back and I pull her skirt and panties down in one swift motion I make my way down her body until I am in between her legs, as I start to kiss her inner thighs I can taste her juices already, I part her lips and run my tongue up and down her slit

''Fuck! God, yes!'' she cries out as i lap at her clit, I circle her centre with my fingers and sink two fingers in with a swift motion, her pleas have turned to whimper and I know it won't be long until she orgasms but I don't want her too yet so I remove my fingers and sit up, she looks at me with so much confusion and it's almost adorable if I wasn't in need to her so much

''Wha-at? why did you stop?'' she pants out

''Here's where the surprise comes'' I say with a smirk, I undo the zipper on my uniform trousers and pull them down to reveal a reasonably sized strap on, I know Arizona has always wanted to try this, so now is the perfect time for us

''shit, you just made my day'' she stutters out, i go in my pocket and retrieve a packet of lube, I know she is aroused enough but just like me she isn't used to penetration and I don't want to hurt her in anyway, once I know the toy is fully lubed I lower myself back down and she wraps her legs around me

my heart is pounding and Arizona can just about catch her breath, I enter her slowly and she tenses up at first, I stop to give her time to relax and when she lets me know she is I add another inch of the toy, her hands splay across my chest and starts scraping me with her nails, I start to thrust my hips moving the toy inside her

''Oh fuck, yes! jesus!'' she cries out and this only encourages me further, she moves her hands to my hips so she still gets a little control over the situation, she pushes my hips down so i am fully inserted in her and she lets out a rush of air

''You okay?'' I whisper she nods her head and spreads her legs further

''Faster please, fuck! fu-uck, faster!'' She says and i increase my thrust and sink into her further I set a fast pace and the both of us are lost in the waves of pleasure, the room is filled with the sound of our moans and wimpers I feel her grip around the toy and I know she's close so I move my hand down and start to circle her clit

''Fuuck! Cal-Callie! I-I'm Coming''

''M-me too baby, Let go' I say as she starts moving her hips in time with mine, the more she pushes up the more the feeling in my stomach increases she tenses up and spasms the sudden movement causes me to come undone too

Arizona POV

I can hear my heart beat in my ears and I'm trying to catch my breath i come round to the feeling of Callie peppering my neck in kisses

''Jesus Cal, I don't know where tonight came from but it's the best night We've had in a while''

''Yeah it is, I just needed you to know I'm willing to do anything for you, I love you''

''God baby I love you too'' I say as I kiss her forehead

**So that's it, I wanted a chapter just for Callie and Arizona because we haven't had a chapter like this in a while, Let me know wat you think in the reviews, thanks :) **


End file.
